Time Loop
by CharmedOne24
Summary: An evil force has gotten inside of Wyatt's mind. Will Wyatt & Chris be able to fix it or is Wyatt doomed to an evil existence? COMPLETE!
1. A Black, Bad Mood

A/N: Thanks for all the kind responses I got to my last fic: The Sextet of Time. This fic takes place about 6 months after that one ends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris knew something wasn't right with Wyatt. His big brother was generally a happy, fun-loving man, and in the past few months, he was changing. All of a sudden, his temper was extremely quick to flare. He rarely smiled, and never laughed. His fiancée, Abby had almost given up hope that he would be normal again. But what worried Chris most was he had seen Wyatt crying in his room late at night when he thought no one else to hear or see him.

He knew Wyatt was human, and had human emotions, even if he was Twice-Blessed, but he'd never seen his older brother cry. When Wyatt broke his arm when he was 10, he had stubbornly refused to cry even when Piper and Leo swore it was okay. When Abby had broken up with him to date a demon while possessed, he'd just stubbornly gone ahead and plotted to get her un-possessed and get her back. Even when their beloved grandpa had passed away, Wyatt was the only one who had stayed dry-eyed through the whole ordeal. He'd still missed him and mourned, but wouldn't cry- even when he was alone. Instead, he'd gone to the local dollar store, bought every cheap vase he could find, and one by one smashed them all with energy ball after energy ball.

Chris sat up in the attic, leafing through the Book of Shadows, looking for a magical reason that might be behind Wyatt's moodiness. So far, he hadn't had any luck. He flipped another few pages, and landed on the page he most dreaded. The Time Loop.

He'd read the Book of Shadows a million times, and each time the entry gave him cold chills.

"_A Time Loop can connect two or more dimensions at one time. A Time Loop can also connect two separate souls of the same human and turn the white magic of one to the black magic of the other."_

The entry blinked back at him, glaring in its meaning. Could it possibly be true? Could Wyatt really be turning evil again?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt Halliwell wasn't having a good day. His fiancée, Abby refused to see him until he "got out of his funk", the restaurant that he and Chris had started was slowly sinking deeper into debt, and his entire family was worried about him. Plus he'd started having these weird magical flashbacks. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, the flashbacks scared him. You'd have thought that being the Twice Blessed witch and the future King Arthur would keep any being scared enough not to mess with him. Unfortunately, demons were crazy, and they loved the thrill of taking on Wyatt and his family. They never won, but they never quit coming either. This new threat had him worried. If it had the power to change or insert flashbacks into his consciousness, then it was really powerful. Wyatt sighed noisily. He had no other choice. He'd have to talk to his family to see if they could help. He'd already been through the book, and hadn't found anything useful. He snorted to himself. Of course that might be because he never needed to look in the book enough to read it carefully. Chris was the Book Of Shadows expert in the family, due to his countless hours in both timelines of his existence spent reading and re-reading each entry, preparing for "just in case". He got up from his desk in the restaurant and orbed home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo! Family Meeting! Right now! Anybody home?" Wyatt called out the second his orbs faded away.

Leo immediately orbed in with Piper by his side. "Wy! I thought you were at Yummies. (A/N That's the name of Chris & Wyatt's restaurant.) What's going on?"

"Mom, I just need to talk to all of you. Can you guys help me round up everyone? I need some…" Wyatt swallowed."Help."

Leo smiled at his son's obvious discomfort. "It's about time. Even angels need help, buddy. I'll go get your Aunts. They went shopping." Leo orbed out.

"CHRIS! PHYRA! EVERYONE! FAMILY MEETING RIGHT NOW!" Piper screamed up the stairs. Suddenly orbs erupted everywhere as various family members orbed in from all parts of the manor.

"Wy. Something wrong at Yummies? Do you need me to go over there?" Chris asked anxiously. Yummies was his baby. Wyatt managed the day to day financials and hassles of running the restaurant, while Chris kept the kitchens and dining rooms operating at peak performance. Chris was head chef on Saturday nights, which ultimately was Yummies busiest night. He was the only brother to inherit Piper's cooking talent. Wyatt couldn't cook toast without burning it.

"Relax, Chris." Wyatt grinned. "The restaurant is going great. Although I think we need you to start cooking another night to attract more customers. But that's not what this is about. I have a magical issue. I need some input."

Leo orbed in with Paige & Phoebe close behind. "Ok, Wyatt. Everyone's here and this better be good. I just left a shoe sale that had Jimmy Choo's 75 off!" Phoebe fumed.

"Sorry, Aunt Phoebe. Listen, all of you have nagged me in the past few weeks about my mood. You're right. Something is wrong, and I don't know how to fix it. I've checked the book, but can't find anything. I think a demon is messing with my mind, trying to drive me crazy or something." Wyatt explained.

"What do you mean- messing with your mind? This demon is the one changing your mood?" Paige asked.

"No. My moods are me, Aunt Paige. It's just… I've been getting these flashes of visions of another time. They're like flashbacks, only I've never been in this place or done the things I see myself doing. They're bad- really bad- and I'm having a hard time separating the flashbacks from my normal feelings. That's what gotten me so... so… "he trailed off, not sure what word to use.

"Jerky?" Phyra offered. She loved Wyatt, but lately, he was just acting like a jerk, and not anything like the cousing she knew and loved.

Wyatt snorted. "Yeah, Phy. I guess that works as well as anything. Any ideas what might be going on?"

"What kind of flashbacks, Wy? Could your powers be growing to include premonitions?" Paisley, his oldest cousin asked. She was got premonitions, so she was very familiar with the feeling of not knowing where your mind suddenly is.

"No, they aren't premonitions. They feel like… well, like memories. Only the things I'm doing in these 'memories' are all things that I would never, ever do."

"What things?" Patrick asked. He wasn't used to seeing his cousin jumpy, Wyatt was his idol, and seeing him nervous was making Patrick nervous.

"Tons of stuff. For example, killing an innocent witch for daring to defy me, or forcing all of you to call me Lord Wyatt. And Chris… God, the things I've done to Chris in these flashbacks. It makes me sick, I choked him. Literally held him up with my telekinesis by the throat and threatened to kill him. My own brother! What the HELL is happening to me?" Wyatt's voice was strained and filled with self-loathing.

"It's called a Time Loop. Some form of black magic from another dimension comes in to take over good magic." Chris stated quietly into the silence. "This isn't an ordinary demon, Wy. This is you. From my other future. The evil future."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I'm already writing chapter 2, but please review so I know if you like it or not!


	2. Halliwells Never Give Up

**Wow… 3 Reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter! **

**Thank you SO much to: Jedi Master Calriel, fakesgirl22000 & tima!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No. No! That is not possible, Chris. The other dimension is gone. You changed that. There is no evil Wyatt!" Piper cried out.

"Mom. It's possible. Think about it, how else would he be having these flashbacks of something that this Wyatt never did!" Chris argued.

"Maybe it was a part of the spell we did on you to help you remember. Wyatt was in the room then. Maybe when you got your memories, so did he." Phyra reasoned.

"But, Phy, if it was that, he would have been struck with the immediate headache and memory rush that I had. This is happening six months later, and is coming in small, short doses. It's not the same."

"But Chris, Piper's right. It's impossible. You destroyed the other timeline when you came back to the past and stopped Wyatt from being turned by Gideon. So Evil Wyatt doesn't exist anymore. He can't be coming to hurt our Wyatt." Phoebe cut in.

"Unbelievable! After over two decades of demon hunting, the three of you still believe that things are impossible? You've been turned evil yourselves, what… about 20 times? You've met leprechauns, wood nymphs, Valkyries, Angels of Death and ghosts, and you still think there are impossible things in this world? Your husband died in World War I and is an Angel, Mom! You've been trapped inside alternate dimensions of nursery rhymes, polar opposite worlds, you've been turned into Super Heroes, and you still believe in the impossible. And not to mention all the demons, warlocks, and "big bads" you've vanquished over the years. How can you possibly be so naïve and think that anything in this world is impossible?" Chris threw his hands up in the air, frustrated beyond belief. He and Wyatt laughed all the time about how innocent their mom and aunts were, even after seeing things that would turn most people jaded instantly.

"Chris, relax. Piper, Phoebe- he's right. You guys have to assume the worst, and then if it turns out to be something else, then at least you'll have a worst case scenario in place. I'm going to go up to the elder's and see if there's been a shift in evil powers in the past few months. You said this started about 3 months ago, right Wy?" Leo turned, facing his oldest son.

"Yeah, Dad. It all started about two months after we got rid of the Sextet. At first it was just really little things, almost like déjà vu. You know, I'd walk past a street vendor, and see the cart tipped over in a pile of rubble. Then they kept coming more often, and they were darker. Two weeks ago, I had the first flashback of choking Chris. I… I think Chris might be right. I had memories of… of killing a girl. She had this long black hair, and I knew she meant the world to Chris. He loved her, and they were engaged. I used her to make her get him back when he'd gone to the past to keep me from turning evil. She succeeded, and when she did, I threatened Chris with death, and she saved him. She sacrificed herself to do it, because I killed her. I…I stabbed her with a table leg, and killed her, just because she loved Chris. Her name… it keeps ringing in my head. Bi..Bianca. Bianca. Bianca. Please Dad, tell the elders they have to stop this. I can't do this! I'm going crazy, and I'm terrified that I'm going to be evil in a matter of months." Wyatt was shaking from both shock and horror.

"You're not going to be evil. Never again, Wy. I won't let you." Chris' green eyes flashed, and zeroed in on his older brother. "I stopped it once before, and I will stop it again. Nothing and no one can stop me. Remember what you told me back in Magic School- The Halliwell brothers never give up, right?"

Wyatt gave him a weak smile at the memory. "Yeah, Chris. The Halliwell brothers never give up."

Leo looked at both his sons. "You know, boys, it's not just the Halliwell brothers that don't give up. The Halliwell _family_ never gives up. I'll be back as soon as I can." He orbed out with a meaningful look at his wife.

"Ok, guys. You've convinced me. So Mean Wyatt is back. So how do we get rid of him? Because I've only got good, white magic kind of boys, not evil, black magic ones. So what do you say we find a way to put Evil Wyatt back in his own dimension where he belongs." Piper clapped her hands together. "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah, let's kick Evil Wyatt's A…. ah… tushie." Phyra finished with a quick look at her mom.

Wyatt snickered, finding his first real humor of the day. "His tushie? Phy… c'mon. You could've at least used 'butt'. Tushie…what a baby. HEY!" Wyatt yelled as the broom from the corner came out and smacked the back of his head.

Peyton dissolved into giggles. "That's what you get for picking on my sister! Ha! I love telekinesis!"

"Oh really?" Wyatt asked with a humor-filled look. He used his own telekinesis to tie her shoelaces together in a series of intricate knots he knew would take her at least 5 minutes to untie.

"Wyatt! No fair! You're too powerful with your TK! Untie me!" Peyton grumbled.

"Sorry, cuz. No can do. Personal gain, you know." He smirked at her, and tousled her long light brown hair.

"Whatever." She snarled, bending down to start untying the knots.

"Children!" Piper warned. "Enough! God, Wyatt... quit teasing your cousins. We have work to do. Girls, can you guys check the library at Magic School? Your Uncle Leo spent some time up there organizing the time travel section after Chris died in the past. There might be some mention of the Time Loop, or how to stop one."

"Sure, Auntie Piper. C'mon let's go!" Phyra orbed out with Paisley, while Peyton grabbed Patience's hand and orbed them both after her sister.

"Paige, can you go and check with the other Whitelighters? Maybe one of their charges has had contact with evil Wyatt."

"Sure, Piper, no problem." Paige orbed to 'Up There'.

Phoebe stood silent for a few seconds. "I'm going to call Cole. If Evil Wyatt is here, Cole will know about it."

"No, Aunt Phoebe. I don't want you to do that. It's not fair to you. It hurt you enough seeing him the last time. Please, don't make me responsible for it hurting you this time too. Think of Les. He wouldn't want this." Wyatt turned quickly, facing his aunt.

"Wyatt, it hurt the last time because I was unprepared. And besides, Les and I aren't living together anymore. He got sick of magic and demons. After he almost got killed three weeks ago, he decided he can't handle it anymore. He's filed for divorce. So Les isn't a concern right now. And honestly, Wyatt, Cole makes me feel alive and happy. It hurts when he has to leave, but when I'm with him, I feel electrified. I need to talk to him for me, as much as, if not more than I need to do it for you." Phoebe's voice was calm and solemn.

"God, Pheebs! Why didn't you tell anyone? You and Les are over? Honey, I'm so, so sorry!" Piper grabbed her sister in a huge hug.

"I just didn't want it to be a huge deal. The kids know and are actually ok with it, or as ok as they can be." She shrugged. "But you know what. This doesn't matter right now. What matters is Wyatt. I'm going to go summon Cole. Hopefully, he'll be able to help all of us." Phoebe turned and started to grab the candles and spell she needed for the summoning spell.

"Let's leave her alone, Mom. Come on, Wy. We can check the book downstairs and see if there's some loophole in this Time Loop thing we can find." Chris moved his mom and brother out of the attic, leaving his grateful Aunt behind.

Phoebe set the candles on the floor in the familiar circle as she'd done so many times in the past. She sprinkled a few flakes of rosemary and four drops of purified water into the pan at the center of the circle. She took a deep breath, and started to speak:

_"Heart of hearts"_

She broke off… "Oh My God. I have to check my hair first. I can't see Cole again looking like a slob." She said to herself. She ran over to the mirror, smoothing her short brown hair back into place, and pinched her cheeks to put a light flushed color in them. "Ok. Now, I'm ready". She went back to the circle and chanted.

_"Heart of hearts,_

_Enemy of enemy:_

_I call you here, I need to see._

_Balthazor, come to me."_

A cloud of black smoke appeared, and Cole stepped out of it. "Phoebe. I'd hoped that was you."


	3. Explanations

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all so much!**

**tima- I'm glad I got Phoebe down right. She's the hardest for me to write, so I love it when I get her right.**

**JadeAlmasy- I'm glad you like it! I'm writing as fast as I can type. So please keep reviewing!**

**Jedi Master Calriel- Hurt Chris? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out, huh? LOL**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cole. I need your help." Phoebe said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Of course you do. Why else would you summon me? Too much to hope I was being invited for Christmas dinner right?" Cole asked sarcastically. "Hey, hey, I'm just kidding. Seriously, how can I help?" Cole reassured when he saw how distraught Phoebe was acting.

"It's Wyatt, Cole. There's something really wrong with him. Evil Wyatt is coming to take over and make him evil again."

A confused look came over Cole's face. "Huh? Run that by me again."

"Evil Wyatt from Chris' other future. We think he's back and trying to turn our Wyatt evil."

"Chris had another future? Geez, a guy can really get confused when he's stuck in limbo."

"ARGH! Ok, Cole, here it is from the beginning. Back in 2004, we were assigned a new whitelighter from the future, when Leo was made an elder. This new whitelighter was trying to protect baby Wyatt from evil. At least, that's what he told us to start. As it turned out, he was really trying to save baby Wyatt from _becoming_ evil. We later found out why. Our whitelighter from the future was really Chris, Piper's son and Wyatt's little brother. We worked together to save Wyatt from turning evil for a few months, until we were betrayed by Gideon, an elder who was afraid of the power that Wyatt possessed. Gideon's betrayal was the key element in turning Wyatt evil in Chris' future. We stopped Gideon from hurting Wyatt, but in the process, Gideon killed future Chris, just as Piper was giving birth to our current Chris. We all assumed that when Chris died and the future changed, Evil Wyatt ceased to exist. But now, Chris has both his and the other Chris' memories due to a spell we did to help with the Sextet, and now all of a sudden, Wyatt is having memories of a life that he didn't live. Horrible ones in which he commits these heinous acts against his family." Phoebe stopped and took a breath.

"Your family doesn't believe in normal problems like who's going to fix the leaky pipes, do you?" Cole asked incredulously.

"Leo fixes our pipes. He started out as our handy man, he stayed our handyman." Phoebe said distractedly.

"Handyman? I thought he was your whitelighter. You know, protect you from harm, not from wood rot. Have I ever really known your family?" Cole wondered aloud.

"No. You never have. You never wanted to. At first you were too focused on killing us all. Then after that you were just focused on me." Phoebe's eyes went soft at the declaration, remembering how good it had been to be in love with Cole.

"So tell me know. Maybe if I know more about your family, I'll be able to figure more out about this Evil Wyatt you think is around now."

"Do you really want to know, or are you buttering me up for something? Don't use me right now, Cole. I can't handle it at the moment." Strain lined Phoebe's normally stress-free face.

"I want to know. I want to know you. I always have. But what I didn't realize then was that to know you, and to love you, is to know your family- Even Paige." He grimaced, realizing that if he really wanted Phoebe, he'd have to tolerate her younger sister.

"Paige really isn't that bad Cole. More than anything she's afraid. She still remembers what it was like to lose her foster parents and be afraid of losing everything else with them. Then she got her powers and two sisters in the blink of an eye, and she always has felt like a replacement for Prue. As much as Piper and I love her for being Paige, she still feels like a replacement for the sister we lost. But she loves us, desperately so. She doesn't want to lose us too, so she has set herself in the role of protector. But still, she's afraid of losing us. So she hides behind a sarcastic wit and her awesome powers. But every once in awhile, especially now that Jax and the girls are in her life, you see her true self. Completely selfless, giving and warm. She's loving, protective and absolutely amazing. Piper is the backbone that keeps this family going, but Paige is our heart."

Cole nodded. He'd have to sort through that later. He knew Paige's protectiveness, after all, she'd tried to attack him alone to be rid of him for Phoebe's sake. It made sense, but he still didn't have to like it. "So what about Piper? What is her story?"

"Piper is amazingly strong. She's always been stubborn and destined for great things, even before we became witches. But she really started to shine and come into her true personality when Prue died. She became our leader. No matter how sad or hurt she was, she really did become the oldest sister. She leads us, even when she knows that every time she does, she's risking the people that she loves the most. She's fiercely loyal, and quick to distrust. And she adores her family. Not just Leo, Wyatt & Chris- although they are definitely first on her list of priorities, but also the rest of us too. She's the one that showed Patrick how to blow up things with his power. And when he accidentally blew up Gram's antique vase, she just laughed and said that at least he hadn't blown a whole in the wall. That's just who Piper is- I said she was the backbone of the family and she is. She keeps all of us going when we really want to give up. Even though she wants a normal life outside of magic, she's also the first one to use her powers to ensure the safety of the ones she cares about."

"Piper always was strong. But Phoebe, you're selling yourself short. So far, you say that Paige is the heart of the family and that Piper is the backbone. So that must make you the soul right?" Cole asked, seeing the shadows cross her face.

"Cole… I'm the family screw up. I mess up, my sisters fix it, forgive me, and then I do it all over again. How many times has my love for you put my family in danger? I'm the one that's most easily susceptible to evil. And because of it, my family suffers."

"Aunt Phoebe. Don't you know? Because of you, this family knows how to love." Chris' voice echoed through the attic. "Sorry to interrupt. Mom was worried, so she sent me up here to make sure things were ok. Nice to see you again, Cole."

Phoebe sniffed, and turned to look at her nephew. "Don't worry, Chris. I'm fine. You don't have to be nice. I am what I am, I'm okay with that. I've come to terms with it."

Chris smiled. "But Aunt Phoebe, there's nothing to 'come to terms' with! Don't you understand? I won't speak for mom & Aunt Paige, but for all us kids- you're the best thing that ever happened to us. Ask any of them. Sure, you made mistakes before, but all three of you did. All four if you count Aunt Prue. But you're the only one that's willing to share the mistakes with us. It helps us, because then we know when we mess up with our magic or just in life in general, we always have someone who is going to understand. Because you've been there, and you know what we're going through."

"Chris, I appreciate what you're saying, really, I do. But I just don't see it." Phoebe unconsciously let Cole put his arms around her, hugging her to him for the first time in almost 20 years.

"What about when I first starting seeing Maya? She's a quarter demon. No one in this family understood how I could fall in love with someone I consciously knew had demonic powers. You were the only one who understood completely, and supported my decision. Everyone loves Maya now, but you were the only one who supported me to start with. Whether or not you know it that does mean a lot." Chris kissed his aunt's cheek. "We love you, Auntie Feeb." He chuckled, seeing the surprised look on her face at the name he hadn't used since he was 6. "I'll just go downstairs now and tell mom everything is copasetic up here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Chris left the attic, shooting a big grin at his aunt. Before he left he sent her a thought telepathically. _'Listen with your heart this time. If you love Cole, don't give him up.'_

Phoebe just started after her nephew, a look of amusement on her face.

Cole started to laugh. "Tell me more about the kids. They're obviously smart. They adore you."

Phoebe grinned, bouncing back from her unusual state of melancholy. "Of course. I'm irresistible!"

"You sure are." Cole's voice was solemn and serious.

Phoebe got flustered. "Umm… yeah, well the kids are great. Wyatt is powerful and strong. He's a born leader. He's got a lot of Leo in him. He's generally a pacifist, until someone threatens the ones he loves. Then he becomes angry, and an angry Wyatt can be a scary thing. When he pulls out Excalibur he's almost unstoppable. Actually, no one can calm him down once he's at that stage except for Chris.

Chris is…amazing. He's older than his years, but still a kid at heart. He's like this wizened old man sometimes, being our walking, talking Book of Shadows, half owning his own restaurant and leading the family into demon battles. But then at other times, he a typical 20 year old: going to rock concerts, getting caught with his girlfriend and teasing his younger cousins. Plus Chris is sensitive and so in touch. He's the most sensitive empathic receptor I've ever seen. He feels things almost before you feel them yourself. Plus he's got all these memories of a time that he'd rather forget. He's also got memories of being in the past with us as well, so his connection with Wyatt is doubly strong. Wyatt protected him all his life this time, but that only happened because Chris was strong enough to protect Wyatt in the past. The two of them are incredibly close. I have no idea how they're going to deal with Evil Wyatt, if he really is here. If it breaks their bond...I just don't know."

"Don't worry, Phoebe. They'll be okay. If they're half as strong as what you think they are- half as strong as you-they'll be okay. What about the rest of the kids? Yours and Paige's?" The last word was said with a slight sneer.

"Stop it. Peyton and Phyra are great kids. And they're amazing witches. They have their elemental sides down cold. Jax is a great dad and really works with them to make sure they know how to use their powers if they need to. Plus they work with Paige, Leo, Chris & Wyatt for their whitelighter powers. They both adore Chris & Wyatt."

"And your kids? They must be great, too? What are they like?" Cole asked, genuinely interested.

"Paisley is my oldest, and she has my powers. She's calm and serene most of the time. She's quiet, but when she does speak up, everyone listens. She's smart and beautiful. She's the most likely out of any of the kids to be able to make a life outside of magic if she chooses.

Patrick is my middle child, and my only son. He's got Piper's power of blowing things up, plus the power of super speed. He's mostly a normal kid. He tries to act tough a lot like Chris & Wyatt, but he's still only 16. I think he's got his first girlfriend, but he's keeping her a secret from all of us. Silly boy still hasn't figured out he can't hide stuff like that from his mom.

And Patience… well, pardon the joke, but she tries my patience. I think out of all the kids, she's the most like me. She's a total firecracker. She has no sense of calm; she's constantly talking and chatty. I don't think she's ever met a stranger. But still, as powerful as her empathy and protection shields are, her real power is her heart. She cares so much for everyone and everything. My biggest worry is that she'll get her heart broken often, because she loves so deeply."

"Phoebe, I'm sure you and...Les will keep her safe. Keep them all safe. You both love them." Cole forced out the name of his nemesis for Phoebe's love.

"Cole… Les isn't in the picture anymore. He left. He said he couldn't handle the magical life. I don't think he'll be around to help me worry about Patience." Phoebe's words were quiet. She knew there was no going back now. Cole wouldn't give up now… at least she hoped not.

Cole turned Phoebe in his arms so she was facing him. "Really? No more Les? Then I guess I can do what I've wanted to since I saw you six months ago." With that proclamation, he pulled her close and kissed her, using every bit of skill and finesse he possessed. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, he chuckled softly, and tenderly spoke. "I guess I really do have to start liking Paige now, huh? Because I'm not giving you up this time Phoebe."


	4. Hurting

**A/N: Thanks to JadeAlmasy for the review! **

**Please leave reviews for me, so I know whether you like where I'm going with this or not!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper glanced up at the kitchen ceiling nervously. Chris had told her everything was ok with Piper and Cole, but she still wasn't sure.

"Mom." Both Chris and Wyatt spoke at the same time. "Stop worrying. Aunt Phoebe is fine. Cole isn't going to hurt her." Chris said firmly.

"OOOhhh… what do you know? You weren't even born when he was around the first time. You didn't see how badly Phoebe mourned him. I don't want her to make some dumb mistake because she's trying to make up for Les leaving. Ooohh… I could kill him. I wish he was here. I'd kill him!" Piper cried out in frustration.

Chris smiled at his frazzled mother. "Mom, I know because I'm empathic remember. The blocking potion only works on general emotions, not on the really powerful ones. The only emotion Aunt Phoebe is feeling is love. She's not up there with Cole out of revenge for Les. She wants to help Wyatt, whom, by the way, she genuinely fears for, and she wants to be with the man she never stopped loving."

"Don't you mean the demon she never stopped loving? I don't trust him, Chris."

"Well, mom, that's good. Because you don't have to trust him. It's enough that Aunt Phoebe does trust him. And honestly, I do too. He didn't have to help us with the Sextet. He volunteered for the job! And he was good in my other life. Still a demon, but one that had turned his back on evil. He can do that again, and I believe that with Aunt Phoebe's help he will." Chris answered back.

"And mom, he can't turn good with you and Aunt Paige constantly on his back about the past. No one holds any of the times you've been evil against you. Can't you give Cole the chance he needs for a clean shot too? How will you handle it if he could have found some key piece of information to help me now, and you turn him away with your distrust?" Wyatt asked her.

Piper looked to each of her sons, now standing on either side of her. It never failed to amaze her how supremely good they were. She glanced at Wyatt, staring into his blue eyes, wondering how he could possibly be in the process of turning evil. Her gaze drifted to Chris' green eyes. He'd been through so much, in both of his lives. There was no way she could allow anything or anyone to stand in the way of getting rid of whatever was making Wyatt change. "Ok. I'll do my best to be good to him. But I don't think your Aunt Paige is going to be as easy to convince. We've given him chances before that he's blown. But for you two, I'll give him another chance. But I'm warning you both now- if he hurts Phoebe in any way, or double-crosses us in helping you, Wyatt, I will vanquish him permanently this time. His demonic ass will never ever again see the light of day. Are we understood?"

Both sons responded with a nod, and Chris reached over and pulled her into his arms for a quick hug.

"So, Chris, where's the entry on the Time Loop anyway?" Piper asked, all business again.

"Section 6, chapter 2, Appendix B, page 39."

"I see you've been organizing the book again, hmm?" Piper grinned at Chris. Her younger son's deep love of the Book of Shadows was always a fun topic for her.

"Just open the book." Chris' cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, ok. Here it is. A Time Loop.

'_A Time Loop can connect two or more dimensions at one time. A Time Loop can also connect two separate souls of the same human and turn the white magic of one to the black magic of the other.'_

Great. It doesn't say how to get rid of it. Typical." Piper snorted.

"I think she should start with a potion. Maybe a combination of the time-travel portal potion and Phyra's demon power stripping potion would work?" Chris suggested.

"No. The raven's blood in Phyra's potion won't mix right with the arsenic in the time-travel potion. We'll have to use something new."

"Wy, do you have any ideas? I don't know… you think a spell would work? Wyatt?" Chris glanced at his brother who was sitting at the table, his head buried in his hands.

"Wy? Are you ok?" Chris walked over to the table and touched his brother's arm.

"HOW DARE YOU! Have you forgotten, Christopher? You ask permission to speak and most certainly to touch." Wyatt's voice had turned darker, harsher. He waved his hand, and sent Chris telekinetically into the dining room wall. "And it's Lord Wyatt!"

"Wyatt! No, stop it! This isn't you. Stop!" Piper screamed, seeing her sons light blue eyes suddenly turning dark and stormy.

"Mother… how good to see you again. Alive, that is. Oh well, I guess it just means that I get the pleasure of killing you again!" Wyatt clenched his fist, holding Piper in a telekinetic choke hold.

"Wyatt, this is not you. Fight him. Dammit Wyatt! You aren't evil. Remember? You're going to hate yourself. You love your family. You love me! Wyatt! Halliwellls never give up! They never give up. Fight him! Fight him. You are stronger than this!" Chris yelled at Wyatt, unable to believe what was happening in front of him.

Wyatt gasped, and dropped his fist, releasing Piper. "Damn You Christopher. I'll be back. I guarantee it!" Wyatt's voice was again harsh and dark. Then he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

Chris orbed over to Piper, laying his hands over her throat. A golden light filled the room, as he healed the damage Wyatt's hold had caused.

"Chris. Chris, please, is she okay? Please, God, did I… did I kill her? Chris?" Wyatt's voice was his own again, although shaky and weak.

"No, Wy. Mom's ok. She'll talk to you herself in just a minute." Chris glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

"Wyatt! No, please tell me it's not true!" Piper cried out when she came to.

"No, no, mom. It's ok. It's our Wyatt again. The other Wyatt is gone. For now, at least. He's normal again." Chris soothed.

"Mom…I'm… I'm so..so sorry. I love you Mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was like I was possessed. I could still think, but my body wouldn't obey me. It was listening to the demon inside me. God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Wyatt was crying, tears running down his cheeks.

"Baby, it's alright. I'm fine. It's ok. It wasn't you that hurt me. The evil Wyatt did. I know it wasn't you. We'll fix this. I promise you, Wyatt, we'll fix this." Piper got up and hugged her oldest son, her heart breaking at the sadness in his eyes.

They hugged for a long time that way. They looked up at the sound of orbs. Leo's form took place beside Chris. "Chris! Are you ok, you're hurt!" Leo saw the bloody scrape on Chris' neck from where he had hit the candleholder on the wall. He instantly raised his hands to his son's neck, healing the spot, leaving behind nothing but tanned skin. "What happened? Did a demon attack?."

Wyatt snorted from his mother's arms. He looked at his father with a pale face and spoke solemnly. "Yeah. My demons attacked."


	5. A Power Bound?

**A/N: Thanks to Jedi Master Calriel- You really get a kick out of torturing poor, sweet, adorable, sexy Chris, huh? Well, you'll just have to keep reading & reviewing to see if he gets hurt anymore.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt faced his family, all gathered once again into the living room.

"Mom, I want to bind my powers." He stated it flatly, conviction ringing in his voice.

"Wyatt. No. I won't do that. I wouldn't bind them when you were a baby, and I won't do it now! We'll find another way to defeat him." Piper insisted. Even though she wanted a life without magic, there was no way she could deny her baby his heritage, even if it's what he wanted.

"I don't care what you want! I almost killed you! If I don't have my powers, you'll all be safe. You won't have to worry that you're going to call your son by the nickname you've used his entire life, and have him flip out and choke you to death telekinetically. You won't have to worry that dad might not show up in time to heal Chris' wounds- wounds that _I've_ inflicted. No. I want to bind them. I want to do it now, right now." Wyatt's voice was tortured and raw.

"Wy, you're not going to do that again. I've been hurt before by possessed members of this family. Even by Chris once when he came back to save you. We can't bind your powers, buddy. If we do, we're giving him free reign over the world, by taking away the most powerful force of good there is." Leo reasoned with his son.

"Dad- you don't understand! The flashbacks he sent me were bad enough. I mean, I could see me doing these horrible things, but I still knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't me. But now… Dad, I tried to kill my own mother! Not Evil Wyatt. Me. I did that. If Chris hadn't talked me back into my own mind, I would have choked her to death with a telekinetic claw! I can't take the chance that that will happen again. I just can't." Wyatt was pleaded, eyes full of unshed tears. The memory of trying to choke Piper and of throwing Chris against the wall kept replaying over and over in his head in a never ending loop.

"Wy, I get it. I do. I'm the only one who does. But I still agree with mom & dad. You can't bind your powers. If you do, the whole family is vulnerable to Evil Wyatt. You have the most control over your TK and your protection shield. Without you, the whole family is weaker." Chris didn't look at his brother as he spoke. Instead, he looked directly at Phyra, noticing how uneasy she looked.

Cole snorted. He and the rest of the family had called an uneasy truce. But since he was an upper-level demon, he had value. At least, that's how Paige had put it. "Word will get out that you've bound your powers, Wyatt. Then every demon in the underworld will attack you and your family. Chris is right. The Halliwells will be weakened, and it will be the opportune time to rid the world of all of you."

Wyatt glared at Cole. "My family can take care of themselves. It's not like I'm the only witch with strong powers here. We still would have the Power of Three. Not to mention Chris' powers, which are as strong as mine. Patrick is really starting to hone his speed and molecular acceleration to an art form. And all of the girls are kick-ass, take no prisoners kind of witches. Fear is a four-letter word to this family. No one is afraid. With or without my powers."

"Umm.. Wyatt? Fear actually **_is_** a four letter-word you know." Phyra giggled, and quickly became sober again. "But seriously, I don't think you need to bind your powers. I've made an alteration on the crystal cage that we put demons in. I started it as a way to protect Paisley and the baby, so no demon could attack them."

"WHAT? What baby? Paisley?" Phoebe screeched, staring at her oldest daughter.

"PHYRA! You promised! Mom, please don't be mad at me. Please? I.. um.. I'm pregnant." Paisley started to cry.

"Oh, baby. Come here. It will be ok. I'll help you, I promise. Ryan is the father, right?"

Paisley sniffed. "Yeah."

"Ok. We'll discuss this later, then alright? Don't worry."

"OW! Mom!" Patience yelled, holding her temples, at the same time that Chris grabbed his own forehead, and yelled, "Aunt Phoebe!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm ok. I'll calm down." Phoebe instantly recognized their symptoms. Empathic overload- between the upheaval of Wyatt's situation and Paisley's confession, the emotions in the room were running strong and fast. Chris and Patience were both feeling the empathic strain of everyone's emotions at once.

Phyra stomped her foot to get the family's attention back. "Sorry, Pai… it just slipped out." She said with an apologetic look at her cousin. "But, anyway, I have a cage that is a protection cage. You can't get out, but no form of evil can get in, either. Not even telepathically."

"Oh, yeah, Phyra. Great idea. You're going to stick Wyatt in a cage for the rest of his life? What are, we going to throw him peanuts like you do the elephant at the zoo?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Not forever, dimwit. Just until we can figure out how to beat Evil Wyatt. That way, he'll be safe, and he won't have worry about hurting anyone, even if Evil Wyatt does manage to breach the telepathic shields I put up. Wyatt's powers won't reach out through the cage."

"Phyra, you're a genius! I think that might work! Go, get the stuff you need for the cage. Let's try it out now." Chris hugged her, and she ran to go get the cage materials.

"Chris, this isn't going to work. If Wyatt is trapped in a cage, how is he going to be able to fight demons? That was your own argument against binding his powers in the first place!" Phoebe pointed out.

"But we aren't binding them. We'll be containing them. Plus, if worst comes to worst, we can always let him out of the cage if we need him for demon hunting."

"Ok, but what happens if the second I'm out of the cage, Evil me enters my head, and I start siding with the demons?" Wyatt was frustrated that no one would help him bind his powers. He knew the potions to do it himself, but he was such a powerful witch it took a potion and the Power of Three to bind all of his powers.

"Then I orb you back to the cage, where you can't hurt anyone." Leo stated calmly. He liked this plan much better than the one that included binding his sons' varied powers.

"Ok, I'm ready." Phyra ran back into the living room, her hands full of supplies. She took a piece of chalk and drew a large triquetra on the hardwood floor, then placed a large piece of pink quartz at each tip of the triquetra. She then placed a bowl of herbs in the center of the symbol, and lit the contents using her fire power. She grabbed a potion bottle and stepped out of the triquetra. "Wyatt, get in the center of the symbol, next to the bowl." She instructed.

When he was in place, she reached for her paper containing the spell for the protection cage. She took a deep breath and began to read.

_"Powers of the Halliwell line,_

_Protect this cousin of yours and mine._

_Keep him safe from all that wrought,_

_Let him be, til we need naught."_

She threw the potion containing a yellow colored liquid. It sizzled as it hit the floor.

_"Help me see, help me create,_

_A cage to hold powers great._

_Do not harm nor release_

_Until the time that he finds peace."_

An eerie green glow formed along the lines of the triquetra.

"Okay, Wyatt, time to see if it works. TK me. I dare ya!" Phyra taunted.

Wyatt waved his hand, fully expecting Phyra to go flying onto the sofa. She remained in her exact place. He tried to form an energy ball, but nothing came up. He grinned. "Phyra, you really are a genius. As soon as I get out of here, I'm buying you whatever you want! This is awesome!"

"Well, before you do that, Cole, can you send a fire ball at the cage? I want to make sure that it protects him from evil as well as it holds his own."

"Yeah, now, I'm good for something, right?" Phyra just raised an eyebrow at him, and pointed at the cage. Cole grinned. He might just learn to like Paige's part of this family after all. He brought up a fire ball. "Chris, you might want to be ready to move it telekinetically just in case."

"I already am ready. Throw it." Chris said impatiently. Cole threw the fire ball. The green lines on the floor rose immediately to the ceiling. As the fire ball hit it, it just dissolved with a soft hiss.

"I'll talk a Corvette, Wyatt. Preferably red." Phyra smirked at him.


	6. The Thrice Blessed Witch

**A/N: Thanks to the following for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them more than you can know.**

**JadeAlmasy- Thanks so much! Who says Wyatt's getting out of the cage? LOL**

**DramaAngel- Don't worry, the story will have a lot more Chris/Wyatt, than Cole/Phoebe. I just needed that chapter for future references. It's all a part of my evil plan.**

**tima- The difference in Wyatt & Evil Wyatt's powers will be discussed in this chapter. Glad you like it!**

**Altaira- Thanks so much! **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still don't understand. How can the other Wyatt get into our Wyatt's mind so easily?" Piper was sitting on the sofa, watching her son still enclosed in the protection cage.

"Mom, it doesn't matter, does it? The only thing that matters is that he can. And that we have to focus on stopping him, so that our Wyatt can get out of the cage, and Paisley can get in it." Chris glanced over at his cousin.

"Paisley's not getting into the cage, because Paisley can take care of herself!" Paisley snapped back. Her pregnancy wasn't her favorite topic. She still couldn't believe her mom hadn't killed her on the spot. 17 and pregnant, could she possibly get more white trash?

"Hey. Pais… stop thinking like that. It happens, so just quit beating yourself up over it. It'll be okay. It'll be kind of cool having a baby in the manor." Chris stood up and hugged her. "Just don't expect me to do diapers. Unless I can orb them away, that is."

Piper snorted. "Why not? That's what your Aunt Paige did when you were a baby."

Chris and Paisley shared a small grin. "Look, we shouldn't concentrate on this right now. We need to focus on Wyatt." Paisley announced. "Did Uncle Leo find anything out from the elders?"

"Yeah. Basically, they confirmed what we pretty much knew. There has been a high level shift in power that could be Evil Wyatt. However, no major demon activity has been noticed. If he's here, he's lying low." Leo stated from the doorway.

A blast of black orbs hit the protection cage in a loud explosion, making everyone jump.

"Look out!" Chris yelled, seeing the orbs start to form into a shape. Atall, muscular,blonde-haired man with angry blue eyes dressed completely in black formed directly in front of Chris.

"Ahh… Christopher. It's been a long time, brother." Evil Wyatt spoke, his words hard and level.

"Not long enough, Wyatt. What do you want?" Chris stood firmly; making sure Paisley was safely behind him.

"You know what I want, Christopher. I want everything. I am a born leader; Twice-Blessed! The most powerful being in any universe, including this one."

"You aren't the only Twice-Blessed witch in this world Wyatt. Our Wyatt is just as powerful as you." Chris' own voice was getting harder and harsher, as memories of his other life kept butting up against the present.

"Him? That pathetic fool who needs a cage to keep him safe? Do you really think he's as powerful as I am, Christopher? Do you really?" Evil Wyatt spared a glare at the cage where Wyatt stood watching closely.

"That "fool"? He's my brother. He's the future King Arthur, and yes, to answer your question, he is equal in your powers. He just hasn't tested them the way you did. Not all magical beings become terrorist dictators by the time they're sixteen, like you. _Wy_." Chris sneered the nickname at Evil Wyatt, knowing how much it pissed him off.

"Never call me that! You do not have permission. It is LORD WYATT! Do you hear me?" Wyatt yelled into Chris' face.

"I hear you, _Wy_. But I will never call you Lord again, got it? NEVER AGAIN! You are not my dictator. I beat you once. I will beat you again!" Chris screamed back, and then threw the energy ball that had formed in his hand at Evil Wyatt.

Evil Wyatt ducked and grinned at his younger brother. "I can see your powers have evolved, Christopher. Are you sure that you don't want to join me? I would hate to have to kill such a powerful tool."

"You won't kill him, Wyatt. I won't let you." Piper flicked her hands at him, sending his body into a shower of black orbs. She gasped as he immediately began to reform.

"Ow. Mommy that HURT!" Wyatt yelled, faking pain. He flicked his own hand and Piper was sent flying into the kitchen, her body smashing hard into the kitchen island. Leo immediately orbed to his wife, his hands healing before she woke up.

"Bastard!" Chris yelled, simultaneously throwing an energy ball, and orbing behind him to hurl another at his back. Both energy balls hit Evil Wyatt at the same time, leaving behind bloody, oozing holes.

"This isn't over, Christopher. Not even close." Evil Wyatt disappeared as silently as he'd come in a wash of black orbs.

Chris stood still, his breath coming in hard, harsh pants. "Mom! Mom, are you ok?' He yelled.

"Yeah, Chris. I'm good. Sore, but good." Piper answered, walking gingerly in from the kitchen. "However, your Aunt Paige's laptop was an unfortunate casualty of battle." She held up the broken shell of what was Paige's cute little red and white laptop.

"Aunt Piper, did you see that? Chris was amazing! I've never seen anyone fight like that. He was like, Super-Witch or something. It was awesome!" Paisley gasped out, still in shock. Her cousin never shied away from demon-hunting, but he had never deliberately provoked one either.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Chris, why did you do that? Do you have a death wish? Are you trying to get Evil Wyatt to kill you? "Piper admonished her baby.

"Mom, I'm not the one that got thrown across the room. I can handle Wyatt. Evil Wyatt, I mean."

"Son, you aren't invincible. You can't go fighting him like he's just another demon. He knows you, inside and out. And you've still got memories of him being your brother. Can you really just vanquish him like he's your garden variety demon?" Leo asked, terrified for both his sons.

"He knows the other me, Dad. Not this me. I'm different. I may have the other Chris' memories, but I'm a different man. I grew up different, with a huge family that all fought every day to make sure I was happy and safe. They showed me how to use my magic, how to excel with it. This family protected me in every single situation- magical or human. I have a brother who would kill or be killed for me, and I for him. I have 5 cousins who are all dedicated to making sure the only ones that are going to terrorize me are them.

The other Chris didn't have anything. He had a brother only in the loosest sense of the word. They shared DNA, but that's about it. The other Chris lost him mom and Aunts when he was fourteen years old. His dad left a few months later. His brother killed his younger cousins like they were pesky flies, instead of human beings.

I know Evil Wyatt, Dad. He hasn't changed. But he only thinks he knows me. But the brother he thinks he knows is gone. He died back in 2004 in your arms. I'm different. I'm stronger, and I will not fail." Chris' speech was impassioned, and heartfelt.

Wyatt spoke from inside the protection cage. "Of course! That's the answer. Mom was trying to figure out how he could get into my head, when we have the same powers and strengths. That's it. We don't have the same powers and strengths. I'm weaker in telepathy, but stronger in my connection with Chris. The weakness lets him in. Plus, Chris was partly right. I don't use my magic all day every day. So it stands to reason that Evil Wyatt would be more in control of his powers."

"Oh great, so what Wyatt, we just let him have you? That's your plan? No." Piper cried out, frustrated.

"No, Mom. You didn't let me finish. I'm weaker than Evil Wyatt. But Chris is stronger than both of us."

"What? Wy, I appreciate the confidence, but…"

Wyatt cut Chris off. "It's true. Evil Wyatt and I are both Twice-Blessed, the child of a Charmed one & a white-lighter. But you, Chris, are Thrice-Blessed. You are the child of a Charmed one, and a white-lighter/elder. Your powers are stronger than mine are. You have more control. You have more passion. You know the Book of Shadows better than you know the Bible. The other Chris didn't have any more powers than Wyatt, because his parents had the same powers as Wyatt's, and we were born on the Nexus, while you were born in the hospital. But you, Chris, you were conceived as the child of the most powerful witch on earth, and one of the highest forces of good- an elder. Those powers are dormant inside of you. I think it's why you can control time so easily, wheneveryone else just causestime rifts- because you have so much power inside you.You can defeat Evil Wyatt where I can't, because you are the most powerful witch in the world. If you were evil, it would be me calling you Lord Chris. You just have to channel your powers, with the other Chris' desperation, and you can beat Evil Wyatt. I know you can."

"But… I've never had more power than you, Wy. You've always been the stronger witch. Why would you think that I'm more powerful?" Chris asked, confused.

Wyatt grinned. "I've never given you a chance to be more powerful. I like to show off."

"Chris, you have to at least try." Paisley touched his arm, and was thrown into a premonition.

_Chris and Evil Wyatt stood facing one another in the middle of the Halliwell's kitchen. Evil Wyatt was laughing, and grabbed Phyra by the neck, using her as a shield. "You'll never be smarter than me Chrissie." Phyra yelled to Chris. "Do it! Do it now! Save all of us!" Chris nodded, barely noticeable. He called up a ring of fire, circled it around Wyatt, and then sent an elder bolt directly into Evil Wyatt's forehead. Wyatt stumbled back, his pants catching fire from the circle, and dropped Phyra. Wyatt conjured an energy ball on his palm and threw it at Chris. Chris held out his palm flat, stopping the ball telekinetically, and sent it back to Wyatt. His body, held by the flames immediately erupted into a huge ball of fire, knocking both Chris and Phyra to the ground. "So long, big brother." Chris whispered into the silence of the room._

"Holy Cow. Wyatt's right, Chris, you can beat him. You're probably the only one who can." Paisley gasped.


	7. Freeing Inhibitions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I feel SO loved!**

**JadeAlmasy- Sorry for any confusion! Hope this clears it up: Chris is the only one throughout all of time that has ever saved the universe due to his ability to time travel. In the evil future, Wyatt had cast a spell forbidding all time-travel, but somehow Chris got around it, and was the only one able to. So one of his "special" and very strong powers is the ability to manipulate time. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**tima- Glad you liked the chapter. Honestly, I have no idea how the "big battle" scene is going to go. It's not written yet. I decided to use a premonition as a tester to see what people thought, because those can be wrong. What do you think about more drama & more pain? I'm thinking of maybe a 3 chapter finale with fight scenes? What do you think?**

**Altaira- I agree- Chris is the best & should be most powerful.**

**Roxy Jane- I'm glad you like it! **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chris, you can't just go off and do this completely by yourself! It's not only crazy it's suicide." Piper pleaded with him.

"Mom, you saw Paisley's vision just like I did. I can beat Evil Wyatt. I don't understand it, but what if this is part of my destiny? What if saving our Wyatt from turning evil was the other Chris' destiny, and mine is to vanquish the Evil Wyatt?" Chris stopped gathering potions and looked at her. "Please, stop asking me to just give up. I won't do it. I can't do it."

"Chris, baby, I'm not asking you to give up. I'm asking you to accept help. You know as well as I do that premonitions aren't an exact science. We've changed hundreds of Phoebe's visions. Who's to say that Paisley's vision won't change too?"

"Who's to say it will? Mom, please understand. Wyatt is my brother. More than that, he's my best friend. I have to do this, by myself, because he would do the same thing for me. Trust me, if we wait, Evil Wyatt will take over. He will turn our Wyatt. And that is a fate worse than death. I've seen it. I've been there, remember? And I will never, ever let that happen again. If it takes me dying to keep that from happening, then I will lay my life down now. Wyatt will never be evil again!" Chris' voice was loud and filled with conviction.

"Honey, I understand that. I know that we can't let Wyatt be turned evil. I can't begin to imagine how horrible your memories are. I know they're dark and filled with despair. But, baby, please… don't let me lose one son to save the other. Not again! Because, Chris, remember, I _already did that_ once. And I will never ever let_ that_ happen again!" Tears were running down Piper's cheeks as she remembered the horror filled days after baby Chris was born, but future Chris had died.

"Your mom's right, Chris. Parents shouldn't outlive their children. It's not natural. And we've already done that once. We've watched you die one time already, and we can't let it happen again. Not for anyone or anything, not even Wyatt." Leo said quietly from the doorway.

"You guys keep acting like I'm going on a suicide mission! In Paisley's vision I vanquished Evil Wyatt with ease! Why can't you trust me that I can do it?" Chris cried out, frustrated.

"Because, Chris. You're our baby. I don't care how powerful you are. And I do know that you're powerful, Chris. Extremely powerful. But you are still my baby. And what kind of mother am I if I let you go out and get yourself killed because you want to do this by yourself?"

"A grieving one, that's what kind." Phoebe said, walking into the kitchen. "Chris, you need our help, whether you want it or not. And you're going to get it."

"Jesus Christ! I'm twenty god-damned years old! Quit treating me like a child! I've vanquished hundreds of demons, thousands if you count my other life too. I can handle this on my own! I don't want or need anyone's help." Chris yelled.

"Too bad. You're getting it anyway." Phyra orbed in behind her cousin, and tossed a potion at his feet.

Chris gasped and coughed as a purple smoke covered him. He fell down, asleep on the floor.

"Phyra! What did you just do? What was that?" Piper demanded, afraid.

"It's ok, Auntie Piper. It's just an inhibition potion. It frees your mind from any of the inhibitions that hinder it. Basically, it makes it so that he's not going to be so stubborn about accepting help. And the best part is he won't even remember me using it on him. At least, Wyatt doesn't remember." Phyra finished with a small grin.

"What do you mean, Wyatt doesn't remember? When did you use this on him?" Leo asked.

"About an hour before he called his family meeting about the flashbacks. I orbed to the restaurant on my afternoon break from magic school. I hit him with the potion, then orbed back for my potions class."

"I don't think you need a potions class anymore, young lady." Piper scolded lightly.

"But it helped, Auntie Piper. Really! Look at Wyatt… he asked for help! And in a little while, Chris will too. We wouldn't need a potion at all, though, if your sons weren't so stubborn."

Piper snorted. "They get that from their father's side."

Phyra, Leo & Phoebe all burst out laughing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris woke up on the couch where Leo had orbed him. He stretched a little, wondering why he'd fallen asleep when there was so much work to do.

"Mom! Phy! Can you come here for a minute?" Phyra orbed in a few seconds later with Piper.

"What's up, cuz?" She smiled innocently.

"I need you guys to start a potion. Do you think you can create something that can neutralize the effects of an energy ball? That's Wyatt's most effective defensive power. If I can drink something so that they don't hurt me, even if they hit, I'll be in even better shape." Chris explained.

"Chris, honey… I'm so glad you let us help you. We'll get started on it right away. Come on Phyra. We've got a potion to make." As Piper & Phyra started to walk out, Chris heard Piper say to Phyra that she owed her "lots and lots of ice cream".

"DAD!" Chris yelled. Leo orbed to his side. "Can you go check with the other elders? I need to know if Evil Wyatt is still using his white lighter powers or if he's gone completely over and has only demonic powers now. If he's still got white lighter powers, he'll be harder for me to defeat." Leo nodded, happy, and orbed up to elder-land.

Chris orbed up to the attic where they'd moved the protection cage to. "Hey, Wy. How're you doing?"

Wyatt looked up. "Ok. So, do you guys have a plan yet?"

"We're working on it. But, first, I need to talk to you. I know we're tight. Tighter than most brothers, for sure. But for as much as we talk, there's one subject neither of us ever brings up: Fear. Wy, I need to know if there's anything you are 100 afraid of. It might be a weakness I can find in Evil Wyatt too. And, let's face it, even though you insist, I'm this amazingly powerful witch, I'm still going to need all the help I can get." Chris sat on the floor in front of his brother, waiting silently.

Wyatt gave a weak grin. "I don't suppose you'd wanna go first, huh?"

"Who said I was having a turn?" Chris returned with his trademark sarcastic grin. "Seriously, I'll tell you after. I swear, but right now, I need to know yours. I don't know how much time we've got."

"Athames." Wyatt swallowed. "I hate them. They make my skin crawl every time I see one. But I don't think that's going to help you much. I talked about it once with Aunt Phoebe when I was little. She seems to think it's probably a deep rooted fear from when Gideon kidnapped me."

"But that makes sense. The kidnapping, and prolonged exposure to Gideon's torture and attempted murder was what turned you evil in the other life. So, maybe Evil Wyatt is afraid of an athame too. Thanks, bro." Chris stood up, and started to leave.

"Hey! Chris! You forgot to tell me yours!" Wyatt yelled after him.

Chris laughter echoed through the attic. "I said I'd tell you after… I never said how long after!" He thumped down the stairs in search of his cousins.

Wyatt grumbled, and turned his attention back to the book he'd been reading.

"Interesting plan, Chrissie. Very interesting", an invisible Evil Wyatt said to himself before black orbing out.


	8. Black Orbs

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**

**tima- Yeah, Stupid Evil Wyatt's bug me. Supposedly he's the biggest 'bad' out there, but so many people make him act retarded! I just don't get it! And it is SO eerie how our minds work alike. I was toying in the back of my mind with possessing Phyra when I wrote the last chapter! But I really like her. I can't possess her. Course, he has 6 other cousins…… **

**JadeAlmasy- glad to help with the explanation. I love Evil Wyatt too… he's awesome to write about.**

**Altaira- Evil Wyatt's not the only one who's sneaky… I promise! You'll see if you keep reading!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chris, have you seen Cole? I can't find him anywhere." Phoebe asked as Chris passed her on the stairs.

"No, not for a few hours. Maybe he went to the Underworld to get information. I wouldn't worry, Aunt Phoebe. Cole can take care of himself." Chris gave her a quick hug, and continued down the stairs.

"I hope you're right, Chris. I hope you're right." She murmured softly before heading to the attic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aunt Phoebe! Go and get Chris, quick! I just saw black orbs! Hurry!" Wyatt yelled as she walked in the door.

"What? Where? PIPER! PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed down the stairs.

"No! Chris, Aunt Phoebe, Chris. Not… mom." He finished haltingly seeing the familiar form of his Aunt Paige orbing with his mother.

"What? What's wrong? Where's the demon?" Piper rushed out, hands already out, ready to blast.

"There's no demon!" Wyatt cried out, exasperated.

"What do you mean, there's no demon. You said you saw black orbs!" Phoebe defended herself from her sister's hard stares.

"Yeah, I know. I did see black orbs. But they weren't incoming. They were leaving, I know it. Someone was here, eavesdropping on me and Chris. And I'll give you three guesses as to who I think it was." Wyatt stated nervously.

"Damn! What were you guys talking about? Did he hear any important information?" Paige asked.

"I…yeah. I guess. Look, can one of you just call Chris up here? I can't connect with him from this stupid cage. It's another of my powers that doesn't work. Phy needs to work on a modification for emergency telepathy in this cage." Wyatt grumbled.

"Sure… this from the guy who wanted to bind his powers completely. And you think you're SO brilliant." Piper gloated.

"Ok, ok. Mom… you were right. I shouldn't have asked you to bind my powers. They are a part of me and I need them to survive. Happy now?" Wyatt mumbled out the words he knew his mother was waiting for.

"Very. CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" She screamed down the stairs.

"It wasn't me!" Chris stated firmly before his orbs had even cleared.

"What wasn't you? I just wanted you quick and speedy." Piper smirked. She knew her boys.

Chris growled low in his throat. His mother always knew exactly how to push his buttons to make her do exactly what she wanted. It was a side effect of knowing what life was like without her in it. Instead of normal teenage rebellion, Chris was still in all actuality, a mama's boy. Of course, no one except Wyatt and his cousins dared to tease him about it. Everyone else knew that Chris fought just as well as he did everything else, and no one dared mess with him.

"Well, what did you want? I have got a little problem here, you know."

"I wanted you, Chris. But the telepathic connection doesn't work from this cage, so I couldn't get you." Wyatt explained.

"Wy, I was here like 2 minutes ago. You couldn't have just yelled?"

Wyatt started to blush. "I, uh… I didn't think of that."

Chris started to laugh. "Maybe it's a good thing you don't have powers right now. It might help make you think for yourself instead of always using your powers."

"Oh, whatever. When was the last time you ran anywhere, Chris, instead of orbing? Or the last time you asked a girl out, without already knowing empathically that she'll say yes? We both use our powers all the time, so don't bitch at me." Wyatt snapped.

"Oh, alright. Jeez, calm down, Wy. The cage isn't doing much for your temper, is it?" Chris asked, a bit taken aback at his brother's angry response to his teasing.

"Sorry. It's just… I know that he's out there waiting. I know that he's going to try to kill all of you, and if he succeeds, then it's all my fault. Because I wasn't strong enough to stop him on my own. I wasn't his equal."

"Wyatt, honey that is not going to happen. And even if it did, it wouldn't be your fault. It took me a long time to realize that Prue's death wasn't my fault. I blamed myself. She sacrificed herself for me. But I finally realized that her destiny was to protect. Both innocents and her sisters. It was out of my hands before that day ever came. I still miss her. I still love her. But life goes on. And if the unthinkable happens, and anyone in this family gets hurt or killed by Evil Wyatt, then it won't be your fault. It's their destiny, and it will be yours to go on." Piper touched the cage walls, feeling her sons' power rush through her skin. "Now, tell your brother, what you wanted."

"Black orbs. Chris, there were black orbs right after you left…"

"What? There's a demon in the manor? Why didn't you say so?" Chris started to spin around the attic.

"NO! Don't you people think if there was a demon here, I'd start with 'hey, there's a demon in the house'? God! The orbs were leaving, Chris. I think someone was listening to our conversation."

Chris got a pained look on his face. "Christ! Just what I needed- to give Evil Wyatt another edge. Thank God I didn't give him my biggest fear. That's all we'd need now, for him to know that HE is my greatest fear."

"Fears? You guys were talking about fear?" Paige looked at her nephews. They nodded. "You don't think that he's back, do you?" Paige turned her question to her sisters.

"No… I mean, how many times can he possibly come back? We've vanquished him more than we have Cole!" Phoebe cried out.

"But he always manages to come back, Pheebs. Just like Cole. He's the proverbial bad penny. And he preys on fear. Evil Wyatt might be powerful enough to bring him out of the hell we sent him to when he helped Gideon.

"Barbous? You guys this Barbous could be back?" Chris yelled. He hated Barbous.

"Whoa… who's Barbous? And how does he keep coming back?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"Read the book once in awhile, Wy. Barbous. Demon of Fear. Preys on the fears of witches. The first time the Charmed Ones faced him, Prue was alive. He nearly killed her and Aunt Phoebe by using Prue's fear of drowning and Phoebe's fear of losing a sister against them. They defeated them by overcoming the fear and vanquishing him with their powers. The second time, he made a deal with a demon that he could kill 13 witches before midnight to gain his way out of Hell. He hired a hit woman, Ms. Hellfire, which the Charmed Ones killed. Prue went undercover as the hit woman to find out who had hired her. It led her to Bain, a crime lord, and then to Barbous. He died this time when he failed to kill the 13 witches before midnight. Finally, the Triad freed Barbous after they found the Charmed Ones using their powers for personal gain while trying to keep baby you from turning evil. That's when Phoebe lost her active powers. Finally, he popped up again when Gideon was trying to kidnap you and kill you. Basically, this time dad just went kamikaze all over him, because he blamed Barbous for my death, and killed him with elder bolts." Chris explained it all in a tidy package.

"Wow… Chris, I'm impressed. You have a better knowledge of Barbous than I do. And I lived through all of it. Good job, pal!" Phoebe patted him on the back.

"Well most of it is due to your amazing chronicle of events in the book. All I did was read it." Chris said modestly.

"Not to break up the admiration society, but…so… all we have to do is overcome our fears, and this demon can't hurt us?" Wyatt broke in dryly.

"Basically, yeah. But it's so much harder than it sounds, Wyatt. You can't help your biggest fear. Everyone has at least one vulnerability. It is so hard to fight your way out of it. Especially when you also consider that your powers don't work when you are paralyzed by fear." Phoebe explained.

"Well, we should probably warn the family. The last thing we need is for them to be crippled with fear." Chris turned to Wyatt. "We can't use your fears on Evil Wyatt now. He'll expect it. We'll have to find something else to use. Good work, Wy. If you hadn't noticed those orbs, we'd really be in deep now. Thanks, bro." Chris smiled gratefully.

"Whatever. What are brothers for?"

Chris smiled shyly at his brother. He still loved every second of having a good older brother. They were so close, and it was a night and day difference over his past life. "I'll go tell everyone to keep a watch out."

He walked down the stairs, passing Patrick on his way out. "Hey, 'Trick. Listen, we've got a demon situation. He preys on peoples' fears. So you have to figure out what your biggest fear is and try to figure out a way to not let it terrorize you." He snorted at Patrick's look of Oh-my-God-my-cousin-is-an-idiot. "I know, it sounds retarded. How can you control fear? I don't know… we just have to figure out a way, alright? Keep on your toes." Chris walked past him, to the living room.

"Wait! How do I do that? I mean, what are you doing to control your fear?" Patrick asked nervously.

"I'm fighting it. The sooner I get rid of Evil Wyatt, the sooner my fear disappears." Chris said firmly. He walked into the kitchen to check on Phyra's potions and to warn her about the fear.

Patrick grinned. "So… you're afraid of Evil Wyatt huh? I knew this shape shifting ability would be worth my while." He chuckled, walking back to his room. He passed the hallway mirror, and checked his reflection. Evil Wyatt stared back at him with the same look of grim humor.


	9. Evil Intents

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**JadeAlmasy- yeah… I figured I'd make it a little easier for Evil Wyatt by giving him extra powers. It's pretty sad… I'm starting to like Evil Wyatt more than good Wyatt! **

**Altaira- I'm glad you like him sneaky. Thanks for the kind review!**

**tima- Cole will be showing up soon, promise! Thanks for the correct Barbas spelling by the way. As always, I love your reviews.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, Chris. Here's the potion to help deflect energy balls. It's not foolproof though. I haven't had a chance to test it really well." Phyra handed Chris a vial filled with a pink potion.

"That's alright. I'll try it at least. It'll be better than nothing." Chris unstopped the vial and raised it to his lips.

"Oh, wait! One more thing. It's only good for 2 hours. So make sure you don't take it until you're ready to go find Evil Wyatt. After 2 hours are up, then you are vulnerable again. And remember, Wyatt still has his shield, so you'll have to thrown an energy ball the same time as him in order for it to hit. Otherwise, it'll just bounce right off." Piper added nervously. "And remember, all you have to do is call for us, and we'll orb to you immediately. The Power of Three is at your disposal."

Chris smiled gratefully at his mom. "Thanks. I know you're behind me. Just like you always have been. But I'd rather you guys stay here with Wyatt. He's powerless in the cage, and he seemed pretty freaked about the black orbs. Plus with Barbas possibly back in the picture, we have to make sure he's safe."

"Hey! My cage is perfect. Nothing's gettin' through that sucker. Not even Evil Wyatt or Barbas." Phyra stated proudly.

"Nothing is perfect, Phy. Something always goes wrong." Paige said, catching only the last part of her daughter's conversation.

"But that's why we have a back up plan. I'll take Evil Wyatt by surprise, and then we'll be ready for him. I'll vanquish him with my elder bolts, and then we all live happily ever after, at least until the next demon attack anyway." Chris said dryly.

"Let's hope it's that easy, Chris. Now, has anyone seen Cole? I can't find him. It's like he disappeared completely after we put Wyatt in the cage." Phoebe asked to the room in general. A chorus of no's echoed through the kitchen. "Darn it. Where is he?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evil Wyatt stood in the middle of a dark cave in the Underworld. Surrounding him were demons of all makes, colors and power levels.

"Listen if you all want to live." His voice was cold and emotionless. "The Charmed Ones are weakened. They have lost their oldest son, Wyatt. He is locked in a cage of their own making for his own protection. Imagine- the most powerful witch in the universe: caged like a white rat. And why you all ask? Why would the Charmed Ones force their most powerful progeny into a cage like a common demon? Because of me. I am from a different realm, a realm where evil rules with an iron fist, all controlled by the most powerful magical creature to ever live in any lifetime or realm- Me. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Wyatt Halliwell. You however, will all call me Lord Wyatt."

Gasps of shock vibrated through the room. Several demons started to shimmer out, fearing a trick by the Charmed Ones. Evil Wyatt shot his hands out, tossing three energy balls at ones, sending each of the fleeing demons into a column of fire. "You will never doubt me again. None of you. I have no preference whether you stay alive or die. If you work with me, we all will live in harmony and prosper as all minions of evil should. If you work against me, you will die a traitor's death. I have a score to settle with Christopher Halliwell. He is the reason I am here. My sole purpose in this time is to destroy him. The fact that I can so easily manipulate both him and his brother are proof enough of my powers. That is the only rule. Killing Christopher Halliwell is my pleasure only. The rest of you can kill as many Halliwells as you would like, but Christopher is mine. Do we have an agreement?"

Cheers of encouragement rang through the cave. Killing Halliwells was always a cause of celebration in the Underworld. I was a very rare occurrence, but still a pleasurable one. "Now, I have it on good authority that Christopher will be coming here very soon to try to defeat me. This is the most opportune time for you to all go to the manor and kill as many members of his family as possible. I want him to suffer for what he did to me. Killing off each and every member of his family is the best way to achieve that."

One demon spoke up timidly. "My Lord, I apologize for questioning you. But what happens if he has a trick up his sleeve and manages to vanquish you. Surely going after the family is too risky. Besides, what if Wyatt- the other Wyatt I mean- gets out of that cage and helps his family. He'll kill us all."

Wyatt backhanded the demon across the face. "NEVER QUESTION ME!" He screamed. He immediately calmed again. "You needn't worry about Wyatt. The family won't let him out of the cage. It's for his own good. You see, I have used a Time Loop to attack precious Wyatt's mind. It sends my memories to his brain. If it gets enough exposure, Wyatt will turn evil. Their Wyatt being evil is the Charmed Ones' biggest fear."

A skinny gray haired demon shimmered in beside Evil Wyatt. Wyatt turned and sent a chilling grin to the newcomer. "Barbas, Old friend…It's been far too long."

"Ahh, that it has, Wyatt. That is has. Have you defeated the Halliwells yet?"

"Not yet. I'm letting them stew in their own fears for awhile first. I have Wyatt's greatest fear. Athames. Due in great part to your helping Gideon try to turn him evil as you did with me. Alas, since Chris, Leo and the Charmed Ones thwarted that plan, Wyatt is left weaker than I. He has a fear. One that I hope you can destroy him with." Evil Wyatt gave a rusty sounded chuckle.

"Wyatt… it would be my pleasure." Barbas rasped out.

Wyatt turned back to the demons collected in the room. "Very well. Head out and attack anything you see. Expose magic… I don't care. Kill any innocent you want. And above all… kill Halliwells. Lots and lots of Halliwells."

Hundreds of demons shimmered and flamed out. A few remained in the cave. They were mostly upper level demons that Wyatt had commanded be present.

"Those of you that remain, I have special assignments for each of you. There are certain mortals and magical beings that the Halliwells are particularly fond of. I am assigning each of you one of them. Kill them, or kidnap them and bring them to me. The assignments are as follows:

Drox- Maya Jefferson, Chris' girlfriend. She has a ¼ demon in her, so don't be surprised if she tries to shimmer or use a fire ball." A tall black man with a scar along his cheek nodded and flamed out.

"Hungjo- You have Abby Lennox. This is Wyatt's girlfriend. She has the power of invisibility. Don't let your guard down.

Klinjo- You get Les. St. Claire. Phoebe's mortal husband. They are estranged, but still she cares for him." Twin demons with red hair and freakish yellow skin flickered out.

"Elaf- You take care of the cop, Darryl Morris. He's been an ally for far too long.

Romav- I'm assigning you Ryan Keller. He's Paisley's boyfriend and father of her unborn baby. He's a shape shifter. Be careful." Two more demons flamed out.

Thulliga- You get Elise, Phoebe's boss at The Bay Mirror. They are friendly, even though she is her supervisor.

Fritz- Take care of Jax Masterson, Paige's husband. He is an elemental, and has amazing control over all forms of wind, water & fire. He may be expecting you, so be very careful." A woman with dark hair and red eyes flamed out at the same time that a round male demon resembling an Oompa Loompa shimmered.

"Finally- Balthazor. You are to stay here with me. I know you have reacquainted yourself with Phoebe in the past few months. Seeing you with me, will confuse her, and probably Chris as well. However, I need to know now. Do I have your support, or are you double-crossing me?"

Balthazor growled low. "If I was double-crossing you, I wouldn't be stupid enough to admit it, now would I? The Charmed Ones vanquished me to a life of hell. I want to return the favor. Go ahead and scan me with your empathic powers. I'm not hiding anything. At least, not from you. Phoebe and the other Charmed Ones… well let's just say we have a big surprise for them."

Evil Wyatt narrowed his eyes at Balthazor. He had already scanned him for a potential double cross. There was no sign of anything other than pure, unadulterated hatred. A blackened evil soul was the only thing that Evil Wyatt could sense, but still, he knew this was one tricky demon. All demons were dangerous due to their lack of conscience, but a smart demon was lethal. Balthazor was a smart demon.

"I want you to prove yourself to me. Bring me a Charmed One's child. I don't care which one. Do not kill it, just kidnap it and bring it to me immediately. I will take care of the little beast from there." Evil Wyatt snarled the order. If Balthazor was double-crossing him, he wouldn't be back.

Balthazor laughed a jarring harsh sound. "Of course. Pick on the little ones. Child's play really, but I suppose I will do what I must." He shimmered out before Evil Wyatt could react.

"I think you're going to have troubles with that one, Wyatt." Barbas warned. "He has no fears, just like you."

"Then he can rule beside me. I'm not failing, and this test will more than prove his worth." Evil Wyatt growled, and sat back, waiting silently for Chris.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cole shimmered into the manor. He looked around silently, and then headed for the room that Patience and Paisley shared. Patience looked up from her desk. "Cole! You're back! Did it work?"

Cole grinned. "Like a charm. Pardon the pun. You and Peyton are great. All he saw was darkness and hatred, just like the spell was supposed to do. He thinks I'm completely evil, but he did give me a chore to complete. I have to kidnap one of you kids and bring you to him."

Peyton orbed in at the sound of her name from Cole's lips. "It's about time. Aunt Phoebe has been going nuts looking for you! You have to go see her, right now!"

"I can't. I have to get back to Evil Wyatt. But, like I said, he gave me a chore to complete. I have to kidnap one of you kids and bring you to him. If I don't, he'll know that I'm not really evil and working for him."

Patience and Peyton looked at each other. Peyton spoke up. "Take me. I have active powers, Patience doesn't. Plus, that way Patience can warn Chris telepathically about what's going on. We don't want him to vanquish you by accident."

"Why not? Seems like he'd be doing society a favor to me." Phyra spoke from the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Phyra, stop!" Peyton complained.

"Wait! Patience- scan her. Make sure she's who we think she is. Evil Wyatt has the power of shape shifting." Cole broke in quickly.

"She's clear. It's her." Patience gave the ok.

Peyton addressed her little sister. "Look, I didn't think he was good for any of us either. I thought sure he'd kill us all in a double-cross. So I asked Patience to scan him. She found love. Real, genuine love for Aunt Phoebe. He even holds a little bit of love for Aunt Piper and Leo. And he completely cares for Chris and Wyatt. He respects them and appreciates the fact that they have magical destinies." Peyton grinned. "But the part that sold me completely was that she saw a slight undertone of hatred for Mom, but mostly just that he's resigned to dealing with her if he wants to be part of Aunt Phoebe's life."

Phyra snorted. "Well at least it was a true scan. So, why's he here? Why are you with Aunt Phoebe? She's been searching every place she can think of for you."

"Phy, we sent him on an errand for us. He's been in the Underworld, to scout for us. He's double crossing Evil Wyatt to help us. But he has to bring one of us back as bait. I'm letting him have me. You need to be here to keep Chris and Mom from going nuts, ok? You have a better chance of calming Chris down, and of keeping Wyatt inside his cage."

"One more thing. Wyatt has sent hundreds of demons out to attack all of you, tons of innocents and those close to you. You need to make sure Maya, Abby, Jax, Darryl, Ryan and Elise are all protected magically. They have been specifically targeted." Cole hesitated. "And Les, he's a target too."

"We'll take care of them. You take care of my sister. And if you bring her back in one piece, I'll think about you being allowed near my Aunt." Phyra stated, full of bravado.

Cole chuckled, and said to Peyton as they started to shimmer out, "She really is exactly like your mom, huh?"


	10. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**tima- The fear thing… you'll see more of that in the coming chapters. Remember… in the Charmed life, nothing is ever as it seems. (How's that for spooky suspense? LOL) As far as the demons go, that will be explained more in this chapter. **

**JadeAlmasy- I know, I like Cole too. A demon with a conscience. Very cool.**

**Altaira- Glad you're enjoying! Onward to the battle!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phyra orbed into the attic where Chris was making his final preparations to go attack Evil Wyatt.

"Chris! You have to hurry. Evil Wyatt has Peyton. See, Patience and Pey, they made a special potion for Cole. The potion let him infiltrate Evil Wyatt's organization, and still shield all his real thoughts and feelings from him. He had to prove himself by taking one of us kids. Patience and Pey agreed that it should be Pey, cause of her active power. Cole won't let him hurt her, but still, you really need to hurry!" Phyra rushed out.

"WHAT? Cole is working for Evil Wyatt? What the hell? I thought he was on our side!" Chris swore under his breath, rapidly gathering potions.

"No, he is. He's working undercover for us. He's gathering information we can use. For example, he told us that Evil Wyatt has already formed the entire Underworld against us. Plus he dispatched certain demons to take out the people closest to us. Maya, Abby, Ryan, my Dad, Uncle Les, Darryl, Elise… they are all targets." Phyra explained breathlessly.

"Abby? Abby's a target. Let me out of here, Phyra. I have to go to her!" Wyatt yelled from inside the cage.

"No, no. Relax. Chris, no, don't orb to Maya! It's ok. We've already got it covered. Mom and Uncle Leo are orbing to everyone. They're going to bring them back here to the manor, where we can help protect them. We're putting the mortals, Elise, Darryl & Uncle Les into Magic School. The demons won't be able to infiltrate the magical protections there. Maya, Abby, Ryan and Dad are going to be here in the manor. They can help us fight off the demons that are coming, plus we'll be able to watch their backs too." Phyra kept a firm grip on Chris' hand to keep him from orbing to his girlfriend.

"You have to let me out, Phy. I need to help you guys. Demons are going to be running amok in this house! I have to get out of here and help you." Wyatt's voice was pleading.

"Wy… if we let you out, Evil Wyatt will attack you again. For now, we do this our way. You stay here in the cage, and we'll kill demons by the truckload. If we get stuck, then I'll orb away one of the crystals so you can get out and help us." Phyra responded stubbornly. "Chris, you have to go to Evil Wyatt. You can't let him hurt Peyton. She's powerful, but not like you. She'll be an amusement to him, but not a real threat. Cole will protect her as much as possible, but even he's no match for Evil Wyatt."

"It's a trap anyway, Phy. Do you really think that Evil Wyatt couldn't detect a blocking potion? He's stronger than that. All those two did was sign Cole and Peyton's death warrants. He's going to kill them both as soon as they get back to him." Chris said bitterly.

"That might be true, but only if it was a blocking potion they gave him. But it wasn't. The potion they used is an empathic illusion potion. Basically, when an empath scans for emotions or feelings, all they get is a barren nothing. It acts like a demon potion. You know, something that shows no human emotions, except for hatred. That's all Evil Wyatt saw when he scanned Belthazor. And Barbas didn't see any fear either. They added that little tidbit in special, so that Evil Wyatt and Barbas think that Balthazor is so set of getting revenge on the Charmed Ones, that he isn't afraid of anything they can throw at him." Phyra grinned. She was unbelievably proud of her sister and cousin for coming up with the plan. Normally, she had to do all the work.

"Alright. But either way, I have to leave. I have to get to Pey, so that she can orb out and come help the rest of you guys up here. This is ending now. Evil Wyatt can kiss my ass. He's not killing my family." With that proclamation, Chris tipped Phyra's energy ball potion to his lips, and drank it in one swallow, then orbed out to meet Evil Wyatt.

Phyra looked at Wyatt. "Creepy, isn't it, how serious he gets about one little demon?" she asked sarcastically.

Wyatt laughed, finding his first smile since hearing his evil counterparts' plan. "Yeah… maybe you oughta work on a potion for that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Belthazor shimmered in to Wyatt's cave with Peyton in hand. "Let me go, you big jerk! Let me go!" Peyton blasted off a shot of water with a wave of her hand. It hit Belthazor in the face, but he still held on. It was all a part of the plan they'd concocted.

"Ah… Belthazor. You have proved yourself well. Which little witch did you bring me?" Evil Wyatt grinned at his own play on words.

"Paige's oldest. Peyton, I believe her name is, although she will not admit to it." Belthazor answered.

"Well, is he right? Are you Peyton?" Evil Wyatt addressed her.

"Doesn't matter. I'm really your worst nightmare!" She yelled proudly with a toss of her head. She noticed a small drip in the ceiling of the cave. With a flick of her head, she made the drip into a full fledged waterfall, pouring directly on Evil Wyatt and Barbas.

Evil Wyatt yelled, and waved his hand, telekinetically moving a stalagmite to plug the hole. "If you do that again, I will kill you where you stand." He screamed in her face, grabbing her arm in a cruel grip.

Evil Wyatt screamed as an energy ball hit him in the side. "If you ever touch her again, I'll make your death long and drawn out. I will bring on the kind of pain you will never imagine."

As Chris was speaking, Evil Wyatt's shield surrounded himself, Barbas, Belthazor and Peyton. "What now, Chrissie. You can't touch this now" Evil Wyatt laughed uproariously, knowing he had outsmarted Chris.

Chris stood, and tossed a potion at Evil Wyatt's feet.

"_He once was good, _

_ Now evil has taken hold._

_ He now hides beneath his protective hood._

_ Take it away, make him feel_

_ The wrath of powers that he's taken away."_

Evil Wyatt's shield disintegrated around them. As he attempted to bring it back up, the power was gone. Chris had destroyed his shield. "You BASTARD!" Evil Wyatt yelled, as he threw an energy ball at Chris. Chris caught it telekinetically, and threw it back at his head. Evil Wyatt ducked, and the energy ball blasted a hole through the cave wall. "Don't just stand there" Evil Wyatt screamed. "Attack him!"

Belthazor called up his own energy ball, knowing that even if it hit Chris, he wouldn't be hurt by it thanks to Phyra's potion. He grinned evilly at the thought, and hurled it directly at Chris. Again, Chris deflected the energy ball. "Pey, get out of here! Go!" he screamed at his cousin, and watched with terror as Evil Wyatt grabbed her orbs, holding her to him.

"Not that easily, Chrissie. I don't think so." Evil Wyatt bared his teeth in a snarl and muttered under his breath.

"_Good orbs stay gone, _

_ Leave this place._

_ There will be no rescue _

_ From this evil space."_

Chris gasped, realizing what Evil Wyatt had just done, and tried to orb experimentally. After two tries, he realized he couldn't do it. "Peyton! Run!" He screamed at her, knowing Evil Wyatt would kill her just to prove that he could.

He blasted off two sets of elder bolts, both designed to hit Evil Wyatt directly in the chest. As the bolts hit, Evil Wyatt let go of Peyton, his fingers refusing to cooperate due to the electricity running through them.

Peyton ran through the hole in the wall, with Chris right behind her. Barbas and Evil Wyatt both shimmered out to appear in front of them. Peyton stumbled, and Chris grabbed her hand, turning to run in the opposite direction back towards Balthazor. Evil Wyatt laughed. "Balthazor… hold them!"

Balthazor changed from his demon half into Cole just as Chris and Peyton got to him. "Sorry… I just switched teams." He grabbed Chris and Peyton each by the hand and shimmered out. They could hear Evil Wyatt's scream of denial echo throughout the cave.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A/N: I apologize for the length of this one. It's shorter than my normal chapters, but I didn't have time to go any further, and still wanted to update today. I'll get another one in tomorrow, hopefully much longer.**


	11. The Return of Wyatt

**A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers!**

**JadeAlmasy- Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Altaira- You are SO right. Premonitions CAN change. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(This chapter takes place while Chris is battling Evil Wyatt in the Underworld.)_

"MOM, Look out!" Phyra screamed as a demon with ugly flaking scales flamed in behind Paige.

"Athame!" Paige yelled, calling for the knife the demon held, and sending it plunging back into his own body. He instantly erupted in flames. "What is going on? It's like a demon parade in here today! Ahh!" She screamed as another demon shimmered in behind Phyra. Paige held out her hand and sent orb explosions from the center of her palm directly into the newest demon's face.

"It's E.W., Mom. He's sending hit men to kill us all. I guess he thinks sheer numbers will defeat us." Phyra explained quickly, seeing a slimy blob head for her. She circled it with a wall of fire, burning it to oblivion.

"Who the heck is EW?" Paige asked confused.

"EW… Evil Wyatt. What? I was sick of saying both things. It's gets tiring!" She defended at her mother's disbelieving look. _(A/N: The author is also sick of typing Evil Wyatt, so from here on out, he's EW unless he and good Wyatt are in the same room, ok?)_

"Ok, so why does EW think he's going to be able to kill us so easily? It's not like other demons haven't tried tag-teaming us before. They've never won."

"Yeah, well in recent years, let's face it mom. Chris & Wyatt are our major demon fighters. You, Aunt Phoebe & Aunt Piper aren't getting any younger. And the rest of us don't have enough defensive powers to make them really scared. Chris is in the Underworld, which we all know EW expected. Wyatt is stuck in the cage, which we also know that EW knows. It's kind of a good time, ya know?"

"Hey, kiddo. Who you calling old?" Phoebe yelled as she kicked a female demon in the teeth into the kitchen table, breaking it in half, and sending the demon into flames. "We're just getting better! OW!" She yelled as she took a step and landed on a discarded demon weapon.

"Phyra, be nice to your mom & aunts. You know Chris would kick your butt if he'd heard that." Maya, Chris' girlfriend called out from her station in the corner of the entryway. Paige had come to get her as soon as they'd heard EW's plan.

"Yeah, yeah. Maya! Incoming!" Phyra screamed. Drox appeared in front of Maya, ready to strike out with his club.

"Whatever, demon-boy. Take that!' Maya yelled as she called up a fire ball and shoved it at his chest. A wound appeared, but didn't vanquish him completely. Phyra gasped and spread her fingers as far apart as they would go, increasing the size of Maya's fireball. Drox was nothing but ashes as the fire enveloped his body.

Piper froze two demons as she flicked her hands at the third, blowing him up. "Guys, we need help. This is crazy! We're being overrun!" She screamed as an energy ball hit her in the side, knocking her down.

"Aunt Piper!" Phyra yelled as she orbed to her aunt, healing her wound. The frozen demons slowly broke out of Piper's freeze as twenty more shimmered and flamed in.

"We have to let Wyatt out! It's the only way we're going to win!" Paige yelled as a young dark lighter shot her with his arrow.

"It's too dangerous. What if EW gets to him?" Phoebe shouted over the sounds of the demon fight.

"We have to do something! I can't keep healing; my powers are almost used up. I'm using them too much!" Phyra gasped, out of breath as she orbed to her mother. "Someone get over here and pull this arrow!"

Ryan, Paisley's boyfriend ran over, and grabbed the arrow, pulling it from Paige's shoulder where it was imbedded. Phyra raised her hands over the wound, and a pale yellow light shone for a few seconds, then stalled. "My power… it's gone, I used it too much. Maya! Quick, please, heal her!" Phyra cried, knowing her mom was dying in front of her.

Maya shimmered to Paige's side, held her hands over the wound and watched as the wound sealed over.

Phyra looked at Paige, and she nodded. It was time to let Wyatt out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige orbed to the attic as everyone else kept fighting. "Wyatt!" she yelled at him, orbing one of the crystals out of the way. "We need you. Now!" A demon shimmered in behind her, and she whirled, blasting him with orb explosions.

"What's going on? I can hear the fighting." Wyatt asked as he grabbed Excalibur.

"We're under siege. Demons everywhere. Phyra can't heal anymore, she's too exhausted. Abby, Maya and Ryan are working together to help us, but the demons are coming faster than we can kill them." Paige panted, as they orbed back to the living room.

Wyatt stared for a minute in shock. Then as he felt the power build up inside, he called up two energy balls and hurled them into the nearest two demons, erupting them instantly. He gripped Excalibur, and yelled, "LEAVE THIS HOUSE, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO TRY AGAIN ANOTHER DAY!" His voice was so powerful; it shook the windows in the manor, and stopped several demons in their paths. Wyatt scanned the room quickly, as he took stock of the number of demons in the room. He swing Excalibur, and felt his inner energy strum through the sword, releasing from the tip. He aimed at a group of demons and released the energy, vanquishing them instantly. Wyatt turned and repeated the action twice more with two more groups of demons. The rest quickly scattered.

"Thanks, Wy. You saved us that time." Phyra broke the sudden stillness of the room.

"Yeah, well, considering I caused this, the least I could do was fix it." He looked around, scanning silently for more demons. "But this wasn't the end. This was just to weaken us. They'll be back, and when they are, this time they'll be locked and loaded and ready to kill. EW will be with them, probably Barbas too, and we'll need to be ready." He grabbed Phyra's hand, pulling her up off the floor. "Mom, Phy, can you two start making potions?"

"Well, yeah, Wy, but what potions do we need?" Phyra asked.

"Everything. Anything you can think of that will help us either become immune to a demon or to kill a demon. Aunt Phoebe, can you and Paisley start on a spell? Barbas feeds off fears, right? So what if we kill him by finding out his greatest fear and using is against him? Maybe he'll implode and kill himself, or something. Everyone else, raid our demon leftovers. We have to have everything we can to use again EW. He's tough and mean, and more powerful than any of us can imagine. WE have to be prepared to fight with every weapon we have. Is Peyton back yet? I know Chris wouldn't have let her stay for the fight." He asked nervously.

"No, not yet. I don't know where they are. She should have orbed back a long time ago." Paige stuttered quietly.

"She's okay. I'd know if she wasn't. She's scared, but okay. Besides, she's got Cole too, and he won't let EW hurt her." Phyra soothed.

"WHAT? Cole is with EW? Why didn't you tell me that?" Phoebe screamed, instantly terrified.

"We sent him on a mission. Peyton and I that is. Mom, we gave him a potion that basically made him look evil to anyone scanning him empathically. It's not a blocking potion, but something that actually shows an illusion of hatred. EW thinks Cole is still Balthazor, and that he hates you and Aunt Paige & Aunt Piper for vanquishing him. So, it's not just Chris protecting Peyton, Cole is too. They won't let anything happen to her, Aunt Paige." Patience broke in.

"Oh that's reassuring." Paige sniped bitterly. She was terrified her little girl was going to be killed and she wasn't even there to stop it.

"Shut up, Paige! Cole has done nothing but help us since he came back six months ago! You'd better start realizing that he does have a place here. I'm going to be with him. Les and I are over, now. That leaves a huge whole in my life that is just waiting to be filled by my first true love. Like it or not, Paige, Cole is good now. He is a demon with a conscience. You accept that Maya has demon blood in her, but that she has chosen the path of good. You'll just have to start doing the same for Cole. He's not going to let anything bad happen to Peyton. Or Chris, either for that matter. He might be a demon, but he's not a monster." Phoebe snapped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why thanks, sweetheart, for the vote of confidence." Cole drawled out slowly. He'd shimmered in unnoticed with Chris and Peyton. "But we've got big problems."

"We have to lure EW here. He protected his Underworld lair from orbing. We can't get out of there. We would have died if Cole hadn't shimmered us out. EW didn't except a double-cross. Phy, we need more of that energy ball potion. It works like a charm, but we need enough for everyone." Chris explained, hurriedly.

"Wyatt! You're out of the cage!" Peyton exclaimed noticing her cousin for the first time. She started to run to him for a hug, but stopped just out of arms reach. "You, er... are our Wyatt right?"

"Yeah, I'm your Wyatt. They let me out of the cage because demons were attacking non-stop. Good to have to you back, Pey-day." He ruffled her hair, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Wy… you have to get back in the cage. EW is going to be here any time now. He won't wait, especially after the demons report you're out." Chris stated calmly.

"No, Chris. Enough of this hiding in the cage. I'm going to start helping. If you see me start to go evil, then orb my butt to the cage then where I can't hurt anyone. But until then, I'm staying here, and I'm helping my family."

Chris looked into the familiar blue eyes of his older brother and saw the determination in his steady gaze. "Welcome back Bro." He said, slapping Wyatt on the back. "I guess we've got a demon to kill."


	12. Chris Take 2

**A/N: ATTN: All readers. If you are reading this, can you PLEASE submit a review? I really appreciate the feedback, and it does help me craft the story more easily. I don't write 3 or 4 chapters ahead, so your feedback can help shape the story. Please review!**

**JadeAlmasy- Another review? I think you are my most loyal reviewer! Thanks so much for your support!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pots were boiling on the stovetop in the Halliwell kitchen. Phyra, Piper, Wyatt and Chris had developed a system of potion making and vial filling that worked with the ease of slipping on a ratty old tennis shoe. Phyra worked one pot, adding ingredients and stirring, while Chris filled potion bottles from the finished batches. Piper and Wyatt did the same at the other side of the stove. The kitchen table was laden with filled potion bottles of all sizes and colors.

"Well, either we are the most prepared witches around, or the most neurotic." Phyra mused to herself. Piper and Wyatt shared an amused glance at Chris. "Neurotic" they both answered in unison.

"I am not neurotic! I just like to have all the angles covered. Is there anything wrong with that?" Chris snapped at them. He was mentally checking off all the things that he wanted done.

"Nothing's wrong with it. But you do realize that's like the textbook description of neurotic, though, right little brother?" Wyatt teased.

Chris relaxed, seeing Wyatt's laughter in his eyes. Thank God, EW hadn't taken hold yet. Chris had a hard enough time dealing with one EW; the thought of two was unacceptable. "Yeah, yeah. I'm neurotic. But I'd rather be neurotic than, what was it Abby called you? Emotionally handicapped? Ouch!" Chris shot Wyatt a teasing grin.

"That was last week. An hour ago, she was calling me a stud." Wyatt winked at his brother.

"Whoa! Ok, WAY too much info, guys. Remember, this is mom, the one that changed your smelly diapers. I don't want to hear about my boys being studs." Piper broke in.

Wyatt flushed. He'd forgotten Piper was in the room, and had been just bragging to his brother like they always did.

"Don't worry, Mrs. H. My exact words were a studly, but brainless piece of meat. Not as flattering that way." Abby walked into the kitchen. She shoved Wyatt. "I still can't believe you just couldn't tell me you though that you were being possessed. What a moron!"

Chris snickered. "First you're emotionally handicapped, then a brainless piece of meat, and now a moron. Wow, Wy, you've got true love there, if I've ever seen it."

Wyatt didn't answer, instead, he just snapped his fingers, and caused the potion Phyra was mixing to bubble over onto the stove. It was a long standing rule in Piper's kitchen that the potion filler cleaned all messes.

"Mo-oo—oo-m. Wyatt TK'd the potion." Chris whined theatrically, as he did when he was about 4 years hold.

"But M-oo-ooo-oom, Chris started it. He was being a brat!" Wyatt defended in his own teasing sing-song.

"Both of you made the mess, both of you get to clean it up." Piper ended the fake argument quickly. "Phy, how are we doing on the dark lighter potion?"

"Almost done, Auntie Piper. I made a little modification in it though. I added some ginger root, so that if they try to use their arrows, the ginger will actually lesson the poison. I'll still slow us down, but at least it won't kill us."

Chris, Wyatt, and Piper stopped and stared at their mini-potion master. She looked up from her pot and saw them all staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You just made a major modification to a potion that tends to slow down a dark lighter on attack. The normal potion puts him into a slow motion, slow moving demon, so that we've been able to orb away." Wyatt started.

"Yeah, it took mom like 20 years to get that potion to the point it's at." Chris added.

"And in the blink of an eye, you make it even more powerful with one single ingredient! That's awesome, Phy. You are now the full-time potion master around here. I hereby hand over my torch. This kitchen is yours." Piper said slowly.

Phyra grinned widely. "Thanks, Auntie Piper." She hugged her aunt quickly, and went back to stirring.

A loud crash was heard from the living room. Paige screamed out, "INCOMING!" as a group of various demons flamed in.

Chris, Wyatt and Phyra each grabbed handful of energy ball potions, and orbed out, handing them to each of their family members. Piper hurried into the living room, her arms full of various potions.

Paige orbed to her as soon as she spotted her in the doorway. She grabbed a purple potion and threw it at a female demon engaged in a fight with Phoebe. She instantly disintegrated. Phoebe ran over with a squeal, and grabbed some potions too, throwing and hitting demons over an over until the room was clear. The sisters looked at each other. "Man, this is really gonna suck!" Paige said matter-of-factly.

"You ain't kidding, sister." Piper shot back. "Let's go find our kids. They ditched us."

They found the rest of the family huddled over the Book of Shadows in the attic.

"Hey, what's going on here? We could've used some demon help downstairs." Phoebe complained. She hated to be left out of anything.

"Sorry, mom. But I found something in the book that I think will help." Patience said quietly.

"Well what have you got?" Piper asked.

"Potions." Chris murmured quietly, orbing all the potion bottles from the kitchen up to the attic, where they could use them.

"Well, the entry on the Time Loop is changing before my eyes. I mean, I was re-reading it just to make sure that there wasn't anything Chris might have missed." She paused at the looks her family shot her. "Well, it _could_ happen. Anyway, as I opened the book, there was writing appearing on the page. Just like someone else was writing it!"

"Someone else is writing it. Someone from the past most likely, or maybe a spirit." Piper broke in, seeing the scrolled writing forming on the page.

"Whoa… guys, look!" Patrick yelled, pointing to a form in the corner of the attic, appearing in a million gold lights.

"Grams? Is that you?" Phoebe asked nervously, as the figure didn't show itself, but stayed a shadowy presence.

"Look, show yourself, or you can go to Hell, where you belong!" Phyra yelled grabbing a blue potion bottle that contained one of their most powerful all purpose potions.

The figure gave a dry laugh, and formed into a real body. "I didn't know potions worked on good witches now." He cracked his neck. "So I hear my Wyatt has been bothering your Wyatt. I'm here to take him off your hands."

"Chris…." Piper breathed. It was her baby. Her precious little boy that had died 20 years ago to create a better world. She rushed over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Mom. God it's so good to see you again." Future Chris held on tight to his mother.

"Son, I'm so sorry! I…" Leo choked on his voice. He'd waited 20 years to apologize to his boy. "My biggest regret is that I couldn't save you. I swear, if I could, I would have changed it."

"Dad, it's ok. I didn't die. Didn't you ever wonder why my body just disappeared? When you killed Gideon it changed the future. It made it a good future. One that Wyatt actually missed me in. My body was gone, because he summoned me magically. He brought me back to the future, and healed me. It's a happy place. Or at least, it was until a few weeks ago. A demon got to Wyatt, and turned him. Since then, he's been acting like the old, evil Wyatt I remember. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared. I found the book turned to the Time Loop, and knew what he'd done."

Chris looked around the room. There were several faces he didn't recognize. He scanned the room silently with his green eyes until he found a matching pair.

"Chris." He nodded at his other self.

Chris didn't know what to say. "Um, Hi?" He guessed. How often did you see your future self that was presumed dead?

Future Chris smiled coyly. "Good to meet you. Look, if I know Wyatt, he'll be here any second. And I found a loop hole in the Time Loop. Evil can only take over good magic, if there is a seed of evil already planted. We know that in Wyatt, he can swing either way, because of his strong magical connection to the Nexus, a magical force that can swing either way. Since Wyatt has been evil in another life, the seed is there. He can be turned evil. I'm here to make sure that never happens."

"That's not your concern. You worry about your Wyatt. I'll worry about mine." Chris stated evenly. It was eerie, arguing with yourself.

"That's exactly what I plan to do. But in order to do that, I need your help. Listen, I need a spell." Future Chris started.

"No, what you need is our help. And we need yours. I need your brother's greatest fear. If it's anything like our Wyatt's, the greatest fear is having an athame used to kill him."

Future Chris burst out in laughter. "Athames? You think your greatest fear is Athames? Are you retarded?" He directed the questions at Wyatt.

"What the hell do you know, anyway? You don't even know me. You have no idea what I am, or what I'm made of. Who do you think you are?" Wyatt yelled, pissed off.

"Wyatt, honey…" Piper tried to soothe him.

"No, mom. This… this… future brother comes here and thinks he knows me? He's never even met me before."

"He's your brother, Wy. Give him a chance." Leo injected more calmly than he felt.

"He's not my brother. HE is!" Wyatt screamed, pointing at Chris. "_He_ is the one that knows all my thoughts. _He_ is the one that has always been there._ He_ is the one I beat up Bobby Reilly for in third grade. _He_ is the one that covered for me when I was sixteen and went on a demon vanquish by myself. This imposter, this future thing… he's not my brother." Wyatt's voice was punctuated by furious stabs of his finger in the air.

"I know you're a drama queen." Future Chris stated, deadpan. The entire family with the exception of both Chris' and Wyatt cracked up. Even Wyatt smiled. It was common knowledge that Chris was the drama queen, not Wyatt.

"Listen, I know your brother that you grew up with is sitting next to both of us. But I know you too. All those memories, I have those too. My Wyatt is you, Wyatt. He's just older by 23 years. I remember him beating up Bobby Reilly for me when I was in the third grade because Bobby kept teasing me about mom and dad not being married. I am your Chris, just an older version of him. You are a great big brother. You always were, but I have to make sure it stays that way. Listen, I can't reveal much because of future consequences, but let me just say this much. Between the two of us, we have nine children. 7 girls, 2 boys. I have to get my Wyatt back good again, for all of them, not to mention our bazillion cousins. If I don't, this can and will effect countless generations of Halliwell magic."

Wyatt didn't answer, but indicated Future Chris should go on.

"I know that an athame isn't what you fear most. You fear killing your brother. You've had the dreams, and you know that when you turn evil, you are a killing machine. In the old future,EW killed mom, dad, the aunts and all of our cousins. The only one he didn't kill was me. And that was because he felt like as long as he kept me around, he wasn't evil. He was neutral, and didn't believe in good and evil. But he knew, deep down that if he actually killed me, he would be evil. Him and me, we are the same as you and your Chris. We have a connection, and are closer than most twins. And we've always been friends. To kill me would mean to kill his humanity. It's his greatest fear… killing me, and having no choice but to see he is evil. It's also your greatest fear. You are deeply, undeniably afraid of killing your own brother."

"Thank you Christopher. You made my job so much easier." Barbas stated from the corner of the attic where he had been invisibly watching and listening.


	13. Bye Bye Barbas, Again

**A/N: Yippee! Lots of reviews on that last chapter. Thanks so much, and please keep them coming. They make me write faster. : ) **

**Altaira- I know… don't you just love to hate Barbas? Thanks for the review.**

**tima- Slow down? I can't slow down. I swear this story isn't just a plot bunny… it's the Energizer plot bunny! It keeps going and going and going! Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.**

**Drama Angel- Thanks for the review. You made total sense. I thought double the Chris' would be double the fun too. Glad you liked it. I'll see what I can do about Barbas.**

**JadeAlmasy- Glad you liked the two Chris' idea. I wasn't totally sure if it would work out, but it's great that everyone likes it so much! **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Barbas…" Piper breathed. "You can't have him!" She screamed, and blasted him.

"Now, Piper, really. After all this time, shouldn't you know that you can't blast me? I'm blast proof. I am invincible." Barbas stood staring at her.

"Not to me." Chris stood firm, shielding future Chris and Wyatt with his own body.

"Oh, young Christopher, how wrong you are. I know your greatest fear already. Your long lost brother from the future gave me your fear already." With a flick of his hand, Barbas conjured up a hologram of Evil Wyatt killing innocents. He grinned, and with one more flick of his hand, sent Chris spinning into the hologram.

_ "Chris… run! Get out of here. Orb, now, go please!" Piper screamed at her_

_ baby. _

"_No, Mom, I can't leave you. I have to help. We'll call to dad. He'll come. This time he'll come." Chris begged, holding hismother's bloody body in his arms._

"_Don't be so naïve, Christopher. Daddy dearest isn't coming. In fact, he's never going to come again. Do you want to know why? Dad was an elder. Now, elders no longer exist." EW leered over Chris, taunting him._

"_You're lying. Dad will come. He'll come for mom. He will. Come on, DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD, PLEASE! MOM IS DYING, PLEASE!" Chris screamed hoarsely as loudly as he could._

"_Baby, stop. It's okay. It's my time. You just concentrate on the good, ok peanut? Keep practicing, keep fighting. I know I can count on you, Chris. You've always been such a good boy. I'm so proud of you. I love you, Chris. Love you. Love… y…" Piper's voice trailed off as her breath failed._

"_No, No… Mom… MOM!" Chris screamed, holding his mother's now lifeless body. _

"_Told you Dad wasn't coming, Chris. I orbed 'Up There' last night, and made sure of it. Those sanctimonious bastards thought they could defeat Wyatt Halliwell; clip my wings and take my powers. They learned wrong. All of them are gone now… including dad. He was part of the group, so he died just like all the other traitors. It's just us, now Chris. Join me. Join me now, or pay the price of losing every one else in this family. They mean nothing to me. I want power. Your power. You have 2 days to decide. If you make the wrong decision, I'll take your power from you. I'll be back then." EW orbed out, leaving Chris cradling the body of his dead mother._

"_No, God no. Please, Wyatt's not evil. He's not. I'm not powerless. I'm powerful. I can heal. I can reflect powers. Evil will not win. I am not afraid." Chris stated slowly, closing his eyes against the image of his mother's body._

"I'm just pissed off." He finished, snapping out of the fear induced dream. He waved his hand and threw Barbas across the room telekinetically. He held his hand out, palm first, and waved it slowly across Barbas' face. "Ahhh… Barbas… your greatest fear is spending an eternity on the ghostly plane, with no fears to substantiate you." Chris smiled slowly. "This is my pleasure." With a wave of his hand he brought up the familiar fear scenario. The gray scale of the ghostly plane was eerie and silent. With a wave of his other hand, Chris sent Barbas spinning into his own fears.

_ Barbas stood in the middle of the Halliwell attic, seeing nothing. He couldn't sense any fears, and he couldn't feel any emotions. _

"_NO!" He screamed, terrified. He could feel a cold air come through and clench his throat, making it feel tight and compressed. _

"_There has to be fear somewhere. I need fear. I need it to live." He gasped, and blinked out to the one place he knew fears always existed-the San Francisco Memorial Hospital. _

_ He walked up and down the halls, searching desperately for any soul that might pop up into his plane. "There must be someone… there has to be."_

_ His chest felt heavy, like it was full of water, and he started to pant, not getting enough oxygen into his starved lungs. He ran faster, knowing that soon he wouldn't have enough fear left over from his last victim to survive. He blinked into the Emergency Room, knowing that fears always were strongest there, due to the uncertainty of love ones in peril._

_ His ears popped, and blood started to come out of his nose. "Damn you Halliwells… Damn you!" He shook his fist, as he finally embraced his terror, and it took over, sending his body into shock, and finally, took his last breath._

As the stunned Halliwells looked on, Barbas motionless body turned to a pile of sand on their attic floor.

Chris stared at Piper. "Does this mean he's gone? Did I get him?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, baby. You did it. I'm so proud of you, honey." Chris shivered as Piper unknowingly repeated the words she had used when she was dying in his fear induced vision.

"Um… What are we gonna do about that? What if he reforms?" Patience asked nervously.

Jax stood. "I'll take care of it." He raised his hands, wiggling his fingers a bit, and then swept them to the side. The sand quickly blew away, out the window and beyond, as it rode Jax's wind jet stream, depositing grains of it as it fell.

"Hey, that was great an all, really, but can we please get back to my Wyatt now?" Future Chris asked impatiently.

"Chris, stop that! Your brother… er... you…. Ummm… he just defeated the biggest demon thorn in our side we've ever had. Barbas kept popping up like a bad oozing rash. So pardon us if we're going to stop and thank him. God you are so pushy!" Phoebe scolded Future Chris.

"Oh, sure, this coming from little miss how-can-I-use-my-magic-to-mess-up-today. This is rich! Aunt Paige, I can't wait until Phiona. You are gonna be so sorry you were ever rude to me!" Future Chris retorted with a smirk.

"Phiona, who's Phiona? What's going on, Chris?" Phoebe asked, sidetracked.

"Future Consequences. Can't tell." He used the phrase he knew would annoy her the most.

"ARGGHHH! You are such a neurotic freak!" She yelled. With a smile, she added "you're just lucky you're my favorite nephew."

"Hey!" Wyatt protested loudly.

"Oh, Wyatt… you're my other favorite nephew. You know, like when I need my car fixed, or my oil changed, or a fuse blows, or my checkbook gets overdrawn again or…"

Wyatt laughed. "Ok, I get it Aunt Pheobe." He gave her a quick hug. "But seriously, Chris, err... this Chris" he said, pointing "is right. We really need to work on Wyatt. He's coming, I feel it. And when he does, he's so powerful; he's going to attack us all."

"Ok, so we need a plan then." Chris said, removing Barbas from his mind, at least temporarily. It would take a long time to fully be rid of the memory of his mothers' lifeless bloody body.

"Well, basically, I think I can reverse him back to good, if I just show him all the good that is still in his life. Maybe if I remind him of his kids, and his wife, that'll be enough to snap him out of this." Future Chris thought aloud.

"No. If he's anything like me, then that's not going to work. I mean I'd protect what's mine with everything in my power, good or evil. Chances are, he already thinks he is protecting them by siding with evil, to keep the demons from attacking all the time." Wyatt countered.

"Well, then maybe, if we just show him what good is again. You know, show him the powers of being good over evil. Remind him about love, honor and peace? Show him what being a Halliwell is all about; family first… magic second." Piper offered.

"But, mom, he thinks that's what he's doing. He's protecting his family through evil. By going evil, demons won't attack. He's probably trying to turn me now, because he thinks that if it's working in the future, it should have happened long ago." Wyatt argued.

"Wait, Chris didn't you say that a demon in the future turned Wyatt evil?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he's the highest level demon around. His name is Lernou." Future Chris answered.

"He's a middle level demon right now. Lernou feeds off witches insecurities, and uses that to boost his own power levels. Once he has drained enough insecurity, he can turn a good witch evil." Chris stated, reciting from memory the passage about Lernou from the Book of Shadows.

Future Chris snorted. "He might only be a middle level demon now, but trust me he gains a lot of powers in the next 20 years. He's as close to an unstoppable demon as there is in the future."

"So let's go kill this sucker now, and then he won't be able to turn Wyatt in the future, and then we won't have to hurt Future Wyatt now!" Phyra yelled, always ready for demon bloodshed.

Future Chris glanced at Chris and grinned. Somehow Chris heard his thoughts. _She really is the coolest, huh? Paige is in SO much trouble in a few years!_


	14. When the Present Meets the Future

**A/N: So, there was a little confusion on my last chapter about Chris. Here's the deal. Chris (the current time's Chris) has the memories of the Chris that "died" in 2004. He got them in my last fic, The Sextet of Time. Future Chris is the Chris that "died", only because my brain refuses to kill off Chris, I say, no body- no death. Future Chris got to go back to the future that he had changed. So both Chris' have the bad memories of the original Chris' evil future. Hope that clears it up. Just as a reference, when I only call him Chris, it's the current younger version- the one the show has as a baby right now. When I call him Future Chris, he's the one that came back to the past to save Wyatt, and then got sent back to the good future he helped create. Make sense?**

**Altaira- Funny how he keeps popping up, huh? Hopefully, I've killed his particular plot bunny, although I'm not promising anything.**

**JadeAlmasy- Actually it's scary, cuz you did make total sense. Hope I explained it well enough above.**

**tima- sharks theme, huh? Well, like I said to Altaira, hopefully I've killed his plot bunny, but I can't make any promises. I hope I explained well enough about Chris above.**

**Drama Angel- I thought the ghostly plane would be a good place for him too. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it SO much!**

**Probably only one more chapter after this one…. I think. : )**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, so how do we get rid of this Lernou? Potion, spell, blast him, a combo platter, what?" Paisley asked her cousins impatiently.

"What are you in such a hurry for? You got a place to be?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually, I do. See, I have something that you guys have no idea about. It's called a life outside of magic. Me and Ryan are supposed to go to the fall dance tonight. So if it's just the same to you two, I'd like to get rid of this jerk and get on with my life!" she snapped.

"Seems to me that you and Ryan have been 'getting on with your lives' a little too much already." Wyatt glowered at Ryan with a quick glance at Paisley's stomach. "Which reminds me, Ryan, we need to have a little chat."

"No you don't Wyatt! You just leave him alone. I mean it!" Paisley stood in front of her boyfriend.

Ryan gently moved her to his side. "Pais… relax. It's going to be fine. You'll see." He grinned at her, "If I see him getting violent, I'll just shape shift into you. He'd never hit you, even if you really were me. Couldn't do it." Paisley laughed.

"Hey, enough. Let's deal with the baby and all later. We've got to make sure Wyatt stays good first. Remember, everything in order." Piper spoke up.

"Mom is right. Trust me; nothing bad is going to happen to your baby, or your baby's father, Pais. I know. I just let your baby in the future, who is now 22 years old, and extremely happy and healthy. You do a great job as a mom." Future Chris eased Paisley's worries. "But we really need to work on Lernou, so that we make sure the happy future stays happy."

"Well, if he's a middle level demon, a potion should do the trick, right Chris?" Phyra asked. "I have a potion here that should vanquish him." She held up a red potion bottle.

"I think we need a spell too. Just in case." Both Chris' spoke in unison. Piper, Paige & Phoebe all cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, honey. It's just… ever since we first met the other you, you've always had a back-up plan. In kindergarten, you had the escape routes all mapped out with Wyatt before you'd go to school. For your SAT's you studied on your own, took the SAT prep, plus slipped Wyatt a potion so he'd start quizzing you in his sleep!" Piper explained.

"Yeah, and that doesn't count all the 'just in case's' we've heard about demon vanquishes. Even when it's a low level demon we could bind powers on, and you want us to always have a back up plan." Paige added.

"It's just that now there are two of you. And you're both exactly alike. It's… wonderful. To have you both, I mean, even if you do drive us crazy." Phoebe finished, starting to tear up.

"Aunt Phoebe. Stop it. We need you strong; we have a demon to vanquish. You know, that is if you want to save your second favorite nephew." Chris chuckled, as Wyatt telekinetically slapped the back of his head. Future Chris returned the favor with a chuckle.

"HEY! Back on topic, people. Hello… vanquish anyone?" Phyra input impatiently.

"Who exactly are you planning on vanquishing- me?" EW growled from the corner. Five demons shimmered in behind him. "Kill anyone but Christopher. He is mine."

The demons spread out, and started to attack. "Wyatt! No. You're better than this. Don't do this! Remember your girls. If you kill all of them, they don't grow up happy. Do you want that? Do you?" Future Chris tried to reason with him, as he backed up towards the Book of Shadows.

"My girls are safe now. No more demon attacks. Because I am one, and no one dares to defy me. No one but you, Christopher. Why do you always defy me?" EW roared the question.

"Because it's our destiny, Wyatt. We have to save you. When we save you, we save ourselves." Chris answered, standing beside his future self.

"What? Both of you. Here. Damn it! Damn it all!" Wyatt screamed in frustration. He called up an energy ball and hurled it at the nearest victim- Paisley.

Patrick ran to her with super speed pushing her out of the way as Piper screamed and froze the energy ball before it could hit Paisley.

Phyra screamed. A female dark lighter held her, a poisoned athame at her throat. Peyton grabbed the dark lighter potion and hid it behind her back quickly, then orbed as fast as she could behind the dark lighter and hurled the potion onto her back. The dark lighter tried to thrust the athame into Phyra's neck, but was moving too slow due to the potion, and Phyra and Peyton orbed out, back by Paige. "Thanks, sis." Phyra gasped out.

Chris blasted the dark lighter, sending it into a fire ball. He repeated the action with the second dark lighter that was pulling out his crossbow and pointing it at Leo. "Aunt Paige- the potions" he yelled, not daring to take his eyes off EW. Paige orbed the potions to her and her girls, as they started tossing potions; the demons that had accompanied EW were either vanquished or shimmered out, retreating. Finally, just EW remained with the Halliwells.

"It doesn't matter; I'll just take care of you myself!" He swung his hand out, and knocked his mother and aunts down telekinetically.

"Oh, hell, no!" Chris screamed, completely pissed off now. He hit EW with his elder bolts, directly in the chest, knocking him off balance.

"_Chris, put him in the cage. It will hold him, plus keep him from killing us all while we go after Lernou." _Chris heard Wyatt's voice in his head, telepathically.

Chris nodded, barely noticeable. Wyatt orbed the final crystal to his hand. Chris grabbed EW telekinetically, and pushed him with all of his strength. EW didn't move. "I can't move him!" he yelled. He closed his eyes and tried one more time. Still no movement. Chris grabbed EW's shirt and tried to orb. The orbs appeared, but didn't go anywhere, and settled back into the same spot.

EW laughed. "That nifty power blocking potion works pretty well, huh Chrissie? I made it myself. Anything that comes from you or the other you will work on me. None of _your_ powers will work on me. I'm immune to your powers."

"Maybe to his, but not to mine!" Wyatt yelled. He waved his hand, and telekinetically picked up EW. He deposited him into the crystal protection cage, and held him there as he tossed Chris the last crystal.

Chris quickly orbed it into place, and the familiar lines of the triquetra's protection cage came up. EW immediately tried to shimmer out, only to start to disappear, then before he was completely gone, to reappear with a thud on the floor, his shimmer bouncing off the cage's wall. He yelled, and tried to blast his way out with an energy ball. It wouldn't form on his hand.

"Wyatt, stop. STOP IT! It's not going to work. You can't get out of this cage, remember? It's the same one that we put all the girls in for any demon fights through their pregnancies. It's not going to work, so just calm down. We'll fix this. We'll fix you. Just hold on, Wy." Future Chris talked to his brother through the cage. It broke his heart to see his brother caged, but knew that it was the only way to keep him from changing the future irreversibly.

"You betrayed me. So just go back to the future where you belong. I don't need you here. I don't want you here." EW growled through the cage.

"Too bad. I'm staying. I'm going to help them fix this, and then we're going back together." Future Chris stated calmly. He turned to his family. "Let's hurry up and get Lernou. We need to get back soon."

"Ok, Chris. I've got a plan. I say, we use the all-purpose generic vanquishing potion, and then have a spell as back up. If both of those fail, then we just start blasting with everything we've got until either he's dead or we have to retreat. Sound good?" Wyatt asked briskly. For some reason it bothered him to see EW in the cage, far more than it had bothered him to be in the cage himself.

"Yeah… so anyone got a good spell we can use?" Chris asked the room in general.

"Actually, yeah. See, I made this one for Barbas. But if we just change the words fear to insecurity, then that should work. What do you think?" Paisley held out a slip of paper to her cousins.

"Pais, this is great. You just might make it to that dance after all." Chris gave her a quick hug. "C'mon Wy, let's go."


	15. Always Halliwells

**A/N: Thank you SO much to all of the people who have reviewed so loyally. Special thanks go out to Altaira, JadeAlmasy and tima, who have all reviewed almost every chapter and given me tons of help and feedback. I appreciate it more than you know.**

**This will be the last chapter of Time Loop, but I do have a few ideas already for the next installment, tentatively titled "Destiny Unleashed". I should have a chapter of that up hopefully by early next week. Thanks so much for all your love!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt and Chris arrived in the Underworld with little fanfare, having taken the potion that changed their blue orbs to black ones to help them fit in better. Dressed in total black complete with black leather pants, both of them looked dangerously sexy. Each of them had a potion bottle securely hidden, and were ready to kick some major demon ass. It had been a really bad couple of days.

"Future Chris said that Lernou normally chilled in this bar called Hijinx down here." Chris said quietly to Wyatt. "I say we crash the party."

"Chris, don't go off half cocked here. You can't just start vanquishing; we have to make sure we get Lernou. He's the most important right now. I don't want my babies- or yours for that matter- growing up in an evil manor."

"I know, I know… We're going to kill him til he dies right?" Wyatt groaned at Chris' corny humor. The entire family had turned Phoebe's favorite movie title into a demon vanquishing joke. "Alright, let's go do this. Paisley will kill us if we're not back in time for her to get to that dance." Chris started to walk towards the bar.

"Yeah, Chris. About that dance…I don't think we can let her go. I've got a bad feeling about it. But I guess we deal with that after." Wyatt started to walk next to his brother.

Chris pulled open the door of the demon bar, allowing Wyatt to enter first. Boisterous noise and the smell of unwashed bodies filtered out the door in a noxious combination. The voices died down rapidly, as Wyatt's presence registered amongst the demonic patrons.

"Your eminence. Please, forgive us for making merriment before carrying out your orders." One skinny demon knelt at Wyatt's feet, begging for something that neither Chris nor Wyatt completely understood. Wyatt glanced at Chris furtively.

"Explain yourself, demon. And you'd better make it good." He said in a hard voice, demanding information.

"The Charmed Ones and their loved ones, sire. They holed them up in Magic School, and we could not gain entrance. We have carried out part of your orders however; innocents throughout the city have been killed. We are trying to draw out the Charmed Ones."

"_They think you are EW, Wyatt. They don't know we've captured him. Use it!" _Chris urged telepathically. (A/N: tima, now that you mention it, the EW is pretty funny!)

"LIAR!" Wyatt cried out, telekinetically throwing the quivering demon through the nearest table. The demon instantly erupted into flames. "Well...what are you all waiting for? My orders are to be followed, or you will all die! Take this as an example." Together Chris and Wyatt formed a huge energy ball and hurled it into the center knot of demons, instantly half of the demon bar was vanquished.

Wyatt grabbed a chunky scabber demon telekinetically before he could flame out. "Take us to Lernou. We have business to attend with him."

"Y…ye…yes, your eminence. He just left before you came in. But he lives in a cave on the west bank of the Inferno River. Just after the left curve in the river, you can't m…miss it." The demon stammered out, terrified of dying like so many of his fellow demons had. The Underworld had just found out that the Halliwells weren't to be taken lightly, whether good or evil.

Wyatt and Chris immediately black orbed to the river, without saying anything to the demon.

"The cave looks like its right over there, Wy." Chris said in a low voice. Wyatt nodded and they made their way into the cave.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Two Halliwell brats? How nice of you to come to be, so that I don't have to go out of my way to kill you." Lernou said rising off his perch on a chair shaped rock. He left his hand out palm out, trying to read their insecurities.

Chris laughed. "Ah, but Lernou, you've got untouched far too long. I think we'll be the ones killing you." He threw his potion bottle, hitting Lernou with the perfect aim gained over years of vanquishes. Lernou stared at the wet spot on his shirt, and took a step forward, brushing his shirt off.

"Damn… Wy, didn't work, the potion didn't work. Quick grab him!" Chris yelled. He'd fully expected the potion to be enough. Wyatt grabbed the demon telekinetically. Once he had a firm grasp on him, Chris froze him with a wave of his hands. "The spell, Chris, we need to do the spell!" Wyatt urged quickly.

"_You can not have them, they are ours to keep._

_ Insecurities and dreams both run way too deep_

_ Be gone from here, in this time and place,_

_ So the future years are calm and safe._

_ Let good prevail, where evil fails._

_ Send this demon back to whence he hails."_

Chris and Wyatt chanted in unison, as Wyatt threw his potion bottle. The potion sizzled and hissed as it hit Lernou this time, and he unfroze as he shriveled and his body spun in whirling vortex that sunk deep into the earth. Chris reached over and pulled his brother into a quick hug. "Thanks, bro. Let's go home and make sure you say this way forever, hmm?"

"Sounds good, baby brother. Sounds good." Wyatt playfully chucked the back of Chris' head as they orbed back to the manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper watched anxiously as Future Chris kept talking to Evil Wyatt inside the cage. Even though one of them was evil, the love between them was apparent in every action Future Chris made towards his brother. She really hadn't failed them this time. The backbone of love and support had even given Future Chris the strength to fight for his brother's morality a second time. She glanced at her watch nervously. Her versions of Chris and Wyatt should have been back by now. She absolutely hated letting them go on vanquishes alone. It didn't matter that they were both adults, and extremely powerful witches, probably even more so that she and her sisters. They were still her babies, and always would be.

"Wy!" Future Chris' exclamation brought her out of her musing. Before their eyes Evil Wyatt's hair turned blond and short again, almost military style. His clothes changed as well. Where black leather and a black wife-beater shirt had been, a baby-blue polo shirt with the word "Yummies" inscribed on the sleeve and tan chinos appeared. Future Wyatt sat hard on the floor of the cage.

Piper ran to the cage quickly. "Paige! Move one of these crystals! He's not evil anymore. They did it." Paige orbed a crystal away quickly, allowing Piper to enter the cage.

"My baby…" she murmured softly, running her hands through his short hair. "My precious little boy."

"Mom… mom, I'm so sorry! I never meant. I mean… I didn't want to…" Future Wyatt gasped, as he remembered all of his actions while he had been evil.

"No, baby, you just stop. We've all been evil in this family before. It's not the first time, and it probably won't be the last. But sweetie, you didn't do any permanent damage. Its okay, honey. You're ok." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Future Wyatt returned the hug tightly. Future Chris looked on with a smile on his face. Paige walked up to him.

"So you did it again, huh? Wyatt's good again. I'm so proud of you." She hugged him, and put a quick kiss on his cheek.

Future Chris started to answer but was distracted by the sound of two sets of entering orbs. Wyatt blurted out before his orbs ended, "Am I good again?"

"Yes, son. You're good again. You guys did it. Any problems?" Leo immediately came to his sons sides.

They looked at each other a bit guiltily, remembering the destroyed demon bar, and the dud of a potion. "No, Dad. It was a breeze." Chris finally answered.

Future Chris and Future Wyatt both snorted simultaneously. Instantly their memories had been changed so that they knew what had gone on as easily as Present Chris & Wyatt. The two sets of brothers shared a knowledge filled look. Instantly, without words, they decided that they wouldn't ever let their family know about the destruction in the bar or the higher than expected powers of Lernou.

"Wy, we've got to get back. Phy's going to be coming searching for us anytime now." Future Chris said, breaking the silence.

"Phy? What you do mean? She's too young to come searching for someone!" Chris burst out, incredulous.

"She's thirty-three years old now, Chris. And still constantly badgering us. She insists that we need her help- always! And my Chris is right. We have to go, or she will come looking for us." Future Wyatt paused and looked closely at Chris. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me, for us, more than you know." He looked at Wyatt then. "And I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I guess you really are stronger than I am." He grinned crookedly "Or, at least, you're smarter than I am."

"Shut up, Wyatt" Chris snapped at his future brother. "Big deal, you were evil. Woooo…It's no worse than when Aunt Phoebe found out she was evil in her past life, or when I got turned into a spider demon, or when mom was a Valkyrie. It's no different. You're still a Halliwell, and you're still my brother."

"Oh, oh... Chris… you forgot the blue moon that turned mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper into those gruesome slaughter machines." Phyra added with relish.

Future Wyatt gave up. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm still family even if I was evil. At least I didn't kill any of you." His voice took a darker turn, thinking about it. This time no one mentioned it.

"Well, I guess we should get to work on getting home, huh Wy?" Future Chris clapped him on the back.

"I'll start the triquetra." Chris said, grabbing the familiar hunk of chalk that was always in the attic. Future Chris and Future Wyatt shared a look of amusement. "What?" Chris asked, seeing the look.

"Nothing, Chris. It's just strange to see you draw a triquetra for time travel. You've tweaked your time travel methods in the past 23 years, that's all." Future Wyatt explained. "Carry on."

Future Wyatt and Future Chris made their rounds amongst their family, hugging and talking to each one, saying good bye. Future Wyatt stopped at Phyra and hugged her at the same time as he whispered something in her ear that no one heard. She giggled and nodded "I will."

Future Chris stopped in front of Paisley. "You'll have the first Charmed granddaughter, you know. Take care of her. She's a special young woman."

Paisley gasped, and her hand went to her abdomen. "I thought you couldn't tell me anything, because of future consequences."

Future Chris grinned. "It doesn't matter. You're going to have a premonition of in a few hours anyway." He hugged her, and moved on.

Both Future Wyatt and Future Chris ended up at the last person at the same time- Piper. As natural as breathing, she reached up and hugged them both at the same time. "I love you two. You guys are the light of my life. You make me happy. You make me proud. And I'm sure you always will." Future Wyatt started to tear up a little. "I love you, mom." He stared at his brother. "Please, be careful okay. On Chris' next birthday… be very, very careful." He whispered the warning in her ear, future consequences be damned. He wanted to keep his mother around.

Future Chris hit him, lighter than normal. "I love you, mom. You always were the best…I guess some things never will change."

They released their mother, and walked together to the triquetra that Chris had drawn.

_ "Send them back from whence they came,_

_To the love and homes they claim."_

The triquetra glowed a neon blue, and with one last look back, and a mouthed 'thanks' Future Wyatt and Future Chris entered the triquetra and stepped back into their future.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, we saved you from being evil. We killed off a few extra demons, and stopped a future 'big bad'. Not bad for two days' work, eh, Wy?" Chris asked over dinner. They had treated the entire family to dinner at Yummies. Paisley and Ryan were the only ones absent, choosing instead to go to their dance.

"Not bad. Something bugs me though. If Evil Wyatt wasn't the original timeline's Evil Wyatt, how did he have his memories?" Wyatt wondered aloud.

"Because, sometime in the future, you cast a spell, Wy. It gives you the power to see into Chris' mind. He's always going to be cryptic and mystical about his trips to the past, so you get impatient and cast a spell to see into his mind. It tells you more than you ever wanted to see in the first place." Phyra answered.

The entire family stopped eating to stare at her. She took a forkful of her shrimp cocktail. "What? Future Wyatt told me right before he left. I don't know why he told me instead of you guys. But he said that if you ever asked, to tell you. So that you'd be more prepared for what you'd find out about yourself when you cast the spell."

Piper fumed and turned to Wyatt. "You and I are going to sit down and have a long talk about the term 'future consequences'. Do you have any idea how you could have changed the future by telling all these little tidbits?"

"Hey, mom. It wasn't me… talk to me in 23 years if you want to lecture me for it. Hasn't happened yet. Hopefully, it never will, because now I won't be evil this time." Wyatt said seriously.

"Don't worry, Wy. If you're ever evil again, I'll fix it." Chris joked.

"Yeah, little brother, well, ditto, I guess." Wyatt answered back with a smile that only the two brothers understood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Finished!_**


End file.
